Not What I Wanted What I Needed
by Kiley S. Snape
Summary: I had no one- and so Tenzin sought out the Chief of Poice, Lin Beifong, to see to my protection whilst Amon still threatened Republic City. Little did I know that by doing so, I would gain one of the most important people in my life. My name is Kailyn Hsiao, and I am going to learn what it takes to be a Beifong.
1. Chapter 1

Not What I Wanted...What I Needed

by Kiley S. Snape

"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."

I did not know who was responsible for the phrase, but its truth ran deep and painful. The keen ache struck me in ceaseless, repetitive beats- what hurt the most was the ever present image of my father's lifeless body falling to the floor...whilst I was helpless- only able to watch the scene as if it were a play performed dispassionately. I could hear Tenzin arguing with the woman, despite the two of them being nowhere near my person. Tenzin had taken me under his wing when Avatar Korra brought me to Air Temple Island after I had crashed into her during my escape from the Equalists. For weeks, he and his family had seen to my care- but with the threat from Amon and his Equalists growing vaster each day, Tenzin had enough to worry about.

"I fail to see how this girl has to be under my protection."

"Lin, she just lost her father- everything she knows- to Amon. She bore witness to his brutal execution. I need to try and find out why her family was even targeted by Amon in the first place," Tenzin explained.

His response was met with silence for a time, and I would have thought the woman had left had I not known better. My gratitude for Tenzin's compassion to see to my care- that he would go to such troublesome lengths for one that was not even his own kin- grew to yet another intangible height.

"Very well," the woman, Lin, huffed in acquiescence.

I felt the vibrations of the earth from their footfalls, and so I rose from my seat beneath the blossom tree. I brushed my thick mess of bangs out of my eyes, and folded my arms defensively across my chest.

"Kailyn, this is Chief of Police- Lin Beifong...Lin, this is Kailyn Hsiao," Tenzin introduced.

Almond shaped orbs of jade locked onto me, and I readily returned the favour. Lin Beifong had a svelte figure, one many would be jealous of; however, her cold, detached demeanour drew people's attentions away from any striking beauty about her. I flicked my hair over my shoulder, and then bowed in greeting. "Pleasure," I murmured.

The stern Chief of Police dipped her head in reply; the shadows cast from the light of the room behind her were harsh against the two scars on the curve of the right side of her jaw. "Come along," she ordered curtly.

Wordlessly, I embraced Tenzin in farewell and then fell into step with her. We did not speak on the ferry ride back to the city, or when she drove us to her home. Her penthouse was as spartan as I had predicted. An inviting, practical sofa occupied the centre of the room, and unsentimental painting sparsely adorned the walls.

"The guest room is this way."

I jerked in surprise at the sound of her voice, but I swiftly recovered and nodded my head. The bedroom she led me into was directly across the hall from her own, an anomalous comfort. My father had sung praises about what a powerful bender the legendary Lin Beifong was; the recollection caused my eyes to burn. I hesitantly made my way to the bed, set my small bag filled with the pitiful remains of my life, and then slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hungry?"

I mutely shook my head as I stared listlessly at the vacant wall. How could I be hungry when this consuming grief gnawed on my entirety? Seismic sense told me Chief Beifong remained in the doorway, no doubt staring at my painfully straight back. The door slid shut loudly and Chief Beifong walked down the hallway; when I knew I would not be heard, I fell forward onto the bed as my vision blurred with fresh tears.

It is a tragically faint sound, the sound of your heart breaking. It is only the gut wrenching sobs that make the sensation a loud one...despite being of great consequence.

The following morning at dawn, I awoke to the muffled thuds of fists pounding on a punching bag. I stumbled out of the bedroom on tired feet, but managed to make it to the kitchen without too many collisions. At first, I was confused at the stark contrast from Pema's kitchen, but then I remembered I was no longer on Air Temple Island. I filled the kettle with water, and then took a seat at the small table while I waited for the water to boil.

The sounds of metal hitting against the wood floors signalled Chief Beifong's approach. She stopped briefly- as if surprised at my presence in her home. "How did you sleep?" Her cool tone almost caused me to flinch.

"Well enough," I answered faintly.

"That's not much of an answer," she snorted.

"I didn't intend for it to be one," I mumbled, and rubbed my eyes that burned with fatigue. I smoothly rose to my feet when the kettle whistled shrilly, and then poured a cup for Chief Beifong and me. Mutely, I then set the cup on the table across from me for the stern Chief of Police before I returned to the chair I had been sitting on.

"Are you a bender?" Despite the forced, casual nature of the question, Chief Beifong somehow managed to make it sound like an interrogation.

I nodded my head in ascertation, and left the conversation die off in silence. The cup trembled in my clammy hands, which caused me to grimace at the blatant display of weakness.

"Would you prefer to remain here, or come with me to the Council's courtroom?"

"I will come with you," I replied softly.

Chief Beifong took in my appearance with a quirked, skeptical brow. I glanced down then shrugged my shoulder when I saw it wasn't anything out of the norm for me. Cargo breeches, a loose-fitting tunic, and no shoes...maybe it was the lack of shoes. I trudged into the bedroom and dug through my satchel until I found a pair of worn canvas shoes. When I returned, Chief Beifong nodded briskly then walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned."

Chief Beifong shoved the door to the council room open, and sent a metal cable soaring towards Tarrlok. I thought she was attacking the sleazy councilman; however, the cable severed the gavel head and caused everyone's eyes to fall upon us. Chief Beifong sneered slightly at the council members- my heart clenched as I realised they had already replaced my father- as she coiled the metal cable. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar," she announced.

"You do?" Tarrlok mused.

"Yeah, you do?" Avatar Korra asked incredulously.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against the Equalists," Chief Beifong urged.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin," Tenzin argued.

"Now just a moment, Tenzin," Tarrlok said smoothly, "Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind."

Chief Beifong was quiet for a moment before she suggested, "If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with chi-blockers- our armour is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok challenged lightly. The combination of his carefully crafted question, and the smug expression in his eyes, caused suspicion to take place within me.

"I guarantee it."

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record," Tarrlok agreed sarcastically, "If she is confidant her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote." At that, Tarrlok raised his hand. "Who else is with me?" The man already seemed to know that answer- the other three council members raised their hands in compliance. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals," Tarrlok said to the Avatar.

"All right!" a boy my age exclaimed.

My head reeled as a cacophony of memories of that night came flooding back. That boy was at "The Revelation," too. I began to hyperventilate as I struggled to keep myself together.

"A word please, Lin," Tenzin murmured.

Chief Beifong sighed in obvious irritation, and motioned for me to follow her out into the corridor- oblivious to my distress.

"Tarrlok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt," Tenzin explained, and I silently thanked him for voicing my suspicions.

"I know what I'm doing- and the risks that come with it," Chief Beifong seethed.

"In that case, I am going to be by your side during the match."

"You don't need to babysit me," Chief Beifong growled, and glared up at Tenzin.

"It's for Korra- I want to make sure she's safe," Tenzin explained, casting the woman before him a strange look.

Chief Beifong threw her hands up in annoyed defeat and huffed, "Do what you want! It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before. Come along, Kailyn, we're leaving."

"Excuse me, Chief Beifong, I wanted to thank you for your help," Avatar Korra said, but the esteemed Chief of Police kept walking towards the exit of City Hall.

"Wait here," Chief Beifong instructed me, and then ducked into one of the many offices.

I rubbed at my pulsating temples as I leaned against the wall.

"Ah, Kailyn, just who I was hoping to catch!" Tarrlok called out faintly in greeting as he came out of the council's chamber.

My father did not approve of the methods Tarrlok went about things...particularly conflict. That dislike had rubbed off on me- my eyes narrowed in annoyance on Tarrlok's over-preened person.

"I merely wanted to give you my condolences for your late father- I am sure you are quite heartbroken," Tarrlok spoke in false dulcet tones, "Particularly when you had to witness the execution-"

I had begun to tremble at his words, and bowed my head in poor attempt to mask my tears from the man. Who was he to say such cruel things to me?

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Both Tarrlok's and my heads jerked to see the source of th exclamation. It was that pro-bending earthbender...the one that kneeled beside my father. "What did you say to her?" he demanded, glaring at Tarrlok in blatant disapproval.

Tarrlok's jaw clenched as though he wanted to argue with him, but must have decided against it. "Nothing," he drawled, "Good day, Kailyn."

"Wish I had the minimal courtesy to say the same," I spat.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied curtly.

"Tarrlok is one mean dude," he mused, "He caused my friend Korra a lot of trouble a while back." With an amusing show of gracelessness, he turned about to face me. "So, my name's Bolin..."

"I know. My name is Kailyn Hsiao-"

"Kailyn, what did Tarrlok want?"

"To express his condolences-"

"-Now I remember you!" Bolin interjected, "You were tied up at Amon's feet at the rally!"

Chief Beifong shoved Bolin aside as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders; she guided me out of the City Hall and into her Satomobile. "You okay, kid?"

I nodded faintly and hid beneath my thick curtain of hair. "Can you drop me off at the ferry?" I asked softly.

"Sure." Chief Beifong glanced at me briefly, but said nothing more. She weaved through the thick, chaotic midday traffic as we made our way to the docks. She pulled up at the front of the docks; she handed me a couple yuans to cover the fare, and she caught me by the arm to gain my attention. "Should I contact your mother?" she asked.

I jerked out of her gasp, and quickly got out of the car. "That won't be necessary," I answered coldly as I slammed the door shut. Chief Beifong tore off- no doubt back to the police station- which made her tires burn out.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed angrily and stomped my way to the ferry. I gazed down at the water as the ship carried itself across Yue Bay, and berated myself at my reckless temper.

"Hey, Kailyn's back!" Ikki exclaimed out happily over her shoulders to her family once she saw me walking up the hill.

I smiled as the young airbenders collided into me in their exuberance to embrace me first. I laughed when the four of us almost tumbled to the ground, but I managed to keep us all upright.

"Kailyn, what brings you here?" Pema asked as she walked up to me.

"I need to meditate," I explained, prying Meelo off of my shoulders.

"I wish Korra had the desire," Tenzin mused wryly to his wife as I brushed past him.

I enjoyed the walk to the pagoda that lay at the crest of the hill, ensconced by cherry blossom trees. I took a seat in the centre of the floor and breathed deeply; the wind rustled through my hair, and I smiled serenely when a petal idly brushed along the line of my cheek. I cleared my mind with a deep breath, and held my fists together parallel to my abdomen…letting myself fall into the thrum of the earth beneath me.

"Kailyn."

I snapped out of my trance with a jolt, and looked over my shoulder to see Tenzin standing behind me.

"Chief Beifong asked me to bring you with me to the arena," Tenzin explained.

"How long have I been out here?" I asked as I rose to my feet.

"A few hours- I wonder if you were supposed to be an airbender, given the amount of time you spend meditating," Tenzin joked.

"You know why I meditate so frequently," I answered, "And I am only patient because I was taught to listen."

Tenzin looked at me with surprise, but said nothing. I waved to Jinora as we walked past, and I smiled when she absentmindedly returned the gesture from behind her book. "The children miss your presence on the island," Tenzin mused.

"And I them."

"Where would you like me to be?" I asked Chief Beifong.

"Out of the way," she snapped.

I momentarily glared at her before I released my irritation in a prolonged, soft exhalation. I walked over to take a seat on the edge of the row behind her; Tenzin came up to her side, and they began to faintly converse. At the end of the conversation, I noticed her features softened considerably. Interesting.

"Chief Beifong?" I began, and once I knew I had her attention I continued, "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour towards you- I was raised to know better."

Chief Beifong eyed me critically and Tenzin spoke for her, "Apology accepted." As I turned away, I heard him murmur, "Remember? Less abrasive, Lin."

The match against the Wolfbats was anything but fair. The Fire Ferrets were sitting turtle-ducks thanks to the bribed officials and their opponents' cheap moves. I snorted in amusement when Tenzin shouted and gesticulated angrily while Chief Beifong looked at him smugly.

"Go, Korra!" I cheered when the Avatar clipped the smug waterbender, Tahno, right under his jaw and knocked him off the raised fighting arena.

However, the victory was short lived...the Wolfbats used the bribed officials to their full advantage, so they sent the Fire Ferrets careening off the arena and into the pool below.

"Anyone else want to scrap with the champs?" Tahno called out to the crowds.

Chief Beifong cried out and fell to the ground as a masked Equali electrocuted her from behind- the arena went up smoke. Tenzin came to her defense, but soon suffered the same treatment. I ducked behind the group of people in front of me, and slowly began to make my way towards Chief Beifong's prone figure.

My heart hammered a frantic, thunderous beat as I saw Amon step forward from the group of Equalists. Amon took the Wolfbats' bending with uncanny ease- I too readily imagined how easy that could have been me.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So- once again- it seems the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory," Amon proclaimed into the microphone he held in his hand. He pointed at the crowd in accusation and continued, "Because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world, and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all you benders out there- if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fte. Now to my followers, for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows- but no longer. For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field."

I glanced at the Equalists that stood before me; I saw the volts of electricity crackle threateningly at the spectators from the Equalists' gloves.

"Now anyone can hold the power of a chi-blocker in their hand. My followers, I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalise the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" Amon finished, and thrust his fist into the air.

My tolerance was lost when I realised that there were children in the front row- dangerously close those gloves. I shoved my hands down onto the ground, which caused the ground beneath the Equalists to suck them up to their shoulders. The thundering rumble of the earth I bent was muted by the synchronised roar of multiple explosions. As Amon ascended back to the airship, Avatar Korra erupted from the beneath the arena- enclosed in a massive water cyclone. However, the water began to lessen until eventually there was not enough to hold her up, and so she began to tumble through the air.

"Lin!" Tenzin called out as the Chief of Police catapulted into the air by a well-shot cable. She few through the air with the ease of an airbender; she fired another cable and caught Avatar Korra by her waist. Lin spun through the air, shifting her body merely by rotating her person with her arms, and then launched the Avatar up towards the airship. "Kailyn!" Tenzin exclaimed, rushing towards me.

I ducked low as an Equalist charged me, narrowly missing contact with one of those lethal gloves. I side stepped and let Tenzin send the revolutionist flying backwards to fall unconscious against the far wall. "Will they be all right?" I panted, eyes cast to the glass-dome roof. Bursts of blue electricity and jets of flame erupted overhead. I flinched when a particularly strong coil of electricity ignited- hoping it wasn't Chief Beifong falling victim to it.

Another part of the glass ceiling fell through, and I cried out incredulously when I saw that it was Avatar Korra. Tenzin began to bend the air to buffer her fall, but a metal cable emerged from the smoke with Chief Beifong in tow. Chief Beifong swung the two of them to the main circuit-aisle of the arena stands just ahead of us. Tenzin and I reached them just as Chief Beifong was helping the Avatar to her feet.

"Are you okay, kid?" Chief Beifong asked Avatar Korra. The latter nodded and looked the airship that made its smooth escape from the ruins of the arena. "Looks like we lost this one," Chief Beifong confessed darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chief Beifong remained at the ruined arena long after everyone else had gone. "I can't believe I fell for it," she muttered, more to herself than me.

I paused briefly in my pacing to stand in front of her. "For what it is worth, I think you let Amon know that there are still people brave enough to fight him," I said as I took a seat beside her.

"Look what my pride got me- I failed the city."

"Not entirely," I edified, "A few more Equalists are off the streets, and you did your best to keep the casualties to a minimum." I chuckled briefly when she shot me a glare, and sighed, "Come on, let's go back to your place."

I walked ahead of her to give her time to herself- time to think and mull things over. I knew the value of solitary. When Chief Beifong started up the car, I toed off my irritating shoes and sighed in relief as I wiggled my toes. She looked at me with a bemused expression, to which I returned with a wan, impish grin. "I don't like not being able to sense everything," I explained lamely, which caused Lin to regard me briefly with wide eyes.

"Where did you learn a thing like that?" she whispered.

I had said too much already. I ignored her pressing gaze and looked out the window in resolute silence. The city looked so peaceful at this hour- caught between the end of night and glorified rise of first light- which I found incredibly ironic, given the current political and social climates. I swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat when I saw my old house...an advertisement of sale was posted in the window- I forced myself to look away.

While Chief Beifong stormed into her bedroom, I padded into the kitchen, and began to search the sparse cupboards. I made note to go to the market in the morning as I grabbed the bottle of cognac and a tumbler from the cabinet. I smoothly poured two fingers' worth into the glass, set the tumbler on the table, and then went into the guest bedroom.

I unbound my thick hair with a sigh as the tension headache that crawled up the back of my skull eased, and then slowly combed through my tangled tendrils. I changed into my shift, and then went over to the window that looked out over the city. The faint blare of cars seemed to be the only sound emitted from the city, along with the gentle hum of the electrical units; it seemed almost...peaceful with the silent, scintillating energy that exuded from the streets below- even though it was anything but. This is what my father called the deep breath before the plunge- the breath that tried its hardest to outlast eternity.

"Are you all right?" Chief Beifong asked, after once again filling the open doorway for a time.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked vaguely, my voice soft.

"You know damn well why not."

"If you are referring to me being in the same room as the man who brutally executed my father," I muttered, head bowing as I paused, "Then no- no, I am not all right." I sagged against the window frame as my body trembled faintly.

"Must you be so formal?" Chief Beifong snorted.

"My father raised me to be… eloquent to a fault," I mused faintly, "It's the last thread of control I have over myself, Chief Beifong...the things my father taught me."

"Lin."

"Pardon?" I asked over my shoulder.

"If you are to be under my care for who know how long, then I think that is grounds to be on a first name basis with one another."

"Very well...Lin."

The following morning, I awoke to an empty apartment. I reluctantly rose from bed- making sure not to look at myself in the mirror just yet, and found a note waiting for me on the bedside table.

_Go to Air Temple Island- will pick you up when I can._

_ -L._

I changed into a grey tunic with khaki breeches and made my way to the docks.

The streets were ablaze with whispers of the Equalists and the Revolution. I kept my head low as I weaved my way through the crowd, my head throbbed slightly- overwhelmed by the constant pulses and hums from the people around me. I exhaled the breath I had been holding on as I stepped onto the ferry. My mind was so consumed with my own thoughts concerning Amon that I did not realise the boat had stopped until on Air Acolyte gently shook me to gain my attention. "Sorry," I mumbled, and carefully made my way off the boat.

As I trudged up the hill, Jinora came up to me. "Hi- I'm sorry, but Korra isn't here right now. In fact, none of her friends are," she explained.

"That's fine, I wasn't looking for them anyways. Are there any White Lotus sentries here right now?"

"Mhm, I believe they are all training in the main courtyard," Jinora answered, "I can take you to them."

I dipped my head in thanks and wordlessly followed the young airbender to the courtyard. The White Lotus seemed to be performing their defensive and offensive strategies, and then the remaining were sparring amongst one another. "Thank you, Jinora," I said softly. I walked the remaining distance and waited until I was noticed by the sentries.

"What is it?" one asked curtly.

"I would like to train and spar if that would be agreeable," I answered.

"Cartho," the firebender, whom I surmised was the leader, order, "You're up."

I pulled the strip of cloth I used as a headband down over my eyes, which caused snickers to sound all around me. I ignored their mocking and kicked off my canvas shoes, and _waited_.

"Spar!"

I felt the earth awaken beneath my feet; I spun on one foot and launched myself off the pillar of earth that erupted beneath me. I landed smoothly on my feet and dug my heel into the ground. I smirked when I "saw" the earth roll and catapult Cartho through the air.

"Po- spar!"

I felt heat radiating from the earth beneath Po's feet- a firebender, then. A challenge. I danced lightly about, relishing in the feel of the flames flying past me. I executed a swift backhand-off and jabbed the air twice with my fists lightly clenched. Two, fist-sized boulders dislodged from its brethren and hurtled towards the firebender. Po narrowly dodged my assault by launching himself through the air. I heard the heated crackle and felt the oncoming flames; not being able to physically see the oncoming attack, I dropped flat onto the ground. I smirked to myself as I felt the aftershock vibrations from the firebender landing back on the ground- and not too far from me. I heaved myself forward, somersaulted, and then swung my leg out. The top of my foot connected to the fragile joint at the back of Po's knees, and sent him sprawling to the ground. I jumped to my feet and held out a fist while its mate was parallel to my jaw.

"I yield," Po sputtered, breathless.

"Suzo! Yantho! Aro!"

The three benders stepped towards me, and I knew that one of them was an earthbender. I took a defensive stance, and listened to the notes of the earth. The waterbender struck first; I dodged the attack by sliding across the earth as though it were ice, and then rushed the bender. I hooked an arm around their back and knocked the waterbender off their feet; I struck the man across his face and rendered him unconscious. The earthbender sent a charging pillar of earth hurtling towards me. I punched the pillar and relished in the feeling of the earth crumbling around my fist. I brought my foot crashing down- swiftly sending the unsuspecting firebender careening through the air. I once again slid across the ground on light feet, and decisively chopped my hand through the air. The earth crumbled beneath the earthbender's feet- trapping him in it up to his shoulders. "Yield," I growled as I wrenched the cloth from my eyes.

My eyes burned at the sudden assault of light, causing me to blink rapidly as tears welled in the corner of my eyes. I held a hand over my sweaty brow and looked about as I breathed deeply. I found a small crowd had gathered to watch me spar; Tenzin and Lin stood side by side, and the airbender children were gathered around their father.

"Well done, Kailyn," Tenzin commented me as I trotted up to them, and I did not fail to notice the covert look he and Lin shared.

"Thank you, Master Tenzin," I replied, and bowed with the knuckles of both hands connected. "Are we to go back to the city?" I asked, still breathless from my duel.

"Actually-" Tenzin began, taking upon a diplomatic tone.

"-Tenzin suggested I bring you along when we go to the Sato Estate," Lin finished briskly, and folded her arms impatiently.

"Why are you going to the Sato Estate?" I asked, brow furrowed.

"Korra overheard Huroshi Sato, and has reason to believe that Sato may be in league with the Equalists."


	5. Chapter 5

My brow shot up to my hairline at the Avatar's accusation, but I said nothing. "What can I do to help?"

"Extra security- you can fight," Lin answered.

"Very well," I mused, and rebound my hair into a thick plait.

Korra looked surprised at my presence amongst the metalbending officers along with Lin and Tenzin. "Er, hi," the Avatar greeted me lamely.

"Greetings, Avatar," I replied.

"Let's go," Lin ordered, and motioned for us to enter the metal airship.

"So," Korra began, "You are staying with Beifong...I heard."

"You heard correctly," I murmured, looking out at the city though the window.

"Bolin told me," she added, and nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

I drummed my fingers nervously on the railing, and glanced at the Avatar. I looked away when she snuck a glance at me as well, and then hastily made my way to Lin's side. "What is to be expected?" I asked faintly.

"At this point- anything. Have you been to the Sato Mansion?"

"I am familiar with the layout, if that's what you mean."

"Chief, we are descending now- what are your orders?"

"Stay back," Lin commanded, "I doubt Sato will lash out...he has been cooperative in the past."

The four of us exited the airship and approached the Sato Mansion. Lin, Tenzin, and I were at the head of the group while Avatar Korra hung back to talk with her startled friends. I glanced about the mansion warily, my body tensed like a spring for the slightest indication of an attack. We found Hiroshi Sato scribbling away at some paperwork in his study.

"Chief Beifong, Councilman, ah- Kailyn. I have been meaning to see you once you had time to grieve," Sato said in greeting.

I ignored the condolences, and kept my eyes fixed upon the floor. "Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you," Lin informed.

At that point, Asami opened the door and stormed into the study. "My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists!" she exclaimed, and ignored Mako and Avatar Korra's arrival.

"Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you- I have nothing to do with those radicals."

"Yeah! You don't know what you're talking about!" Mako added, glaring at Korra.

Avatar's Korra's demeanour darkened, and pointed at Mr. Sato. "I overheard you on the phone," she explained with impatient anger evident, "You said the cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike! Explain that!"

Hiroshi laughed heartily, but sounded extremely patronising to Korra, "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of game. It's providing me an opportunity to _strike_ _the market_ with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business- nothing nefarious."

_Buh boom, swish. Buh boom boom swish._

The slightest change in Sato's pulse caused my eyes to jerk to his. He levelly returned my gaze, but he could not make me forget the flutter of his heartbeat. Tenzin and Lin glanced at one another, and seemed to have another voiceless conversation.

"In order to put all suspicion to rest, might we have a look into you factories and warehouses?" Tenzin inquired.

Tenzin's inquiry set Asami off all over again; she placed her hands on her hips with a loud sigh, and seemed more than ready to give us another verbal lashing. However, her father stopped her with a calm, raised hand. "If you feel it's necessary- you're welcome to search all of Future Industries."

"We'll see ourselves out," Lin murmured coolly, and none of the mansion's residents protested. I fell into step with her as we filed out.

"Did you feel that?" I mumbled, so that only she heard. When Lin faintly shook her head, I explained, "Sato's pulse faltered."

Lin's brow furrowed in thought, and said nothing. We boarded the airship once more, and it was then I noticed that Avatar Korra seemed a little defeated. I slowly made my way over to her and sat beside her. "If it's any consolation, I believe you."

"That makes one," she remarked grimly, "I can _feel_ that Sato is up to something."

"Never doubt that _feeling_," I assured her, "Something isn't right."

We searched for hours- through every crate, parcel, and package- but came out with nothing. I inwardly groaned at the mayhem the press was going to cause for Lin- they were already beginning to crucify her with Tarrlok's doubts in her capability as Chief of Police. Lin squared her shoulders at the onslaught and said nothing, but I knew the doubts and skepticism had greatly affected her.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything," Korra groaned.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent," Lin concluded, but was not convinced by her own words.

Asami and Mako walked up to us, and I could feel Asami's outrage rolling off her. "Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave," she demanded, eyes narrowed.

I refrained from smiling when Lin met Asami's gaze with a glare of her own. "Hmph," Lin grunted. Mako motioned for Korra to step aside so that they could have a word in private.

"Kai," Asami called out faintly, "You know my father- we grew up together, our fathers were best friends. Surely you don't believe what they are trying to accuse him of?"

"I don't know what to believe," I lied, and brushed past her to stand beside Lin. I ignored Asami's eyes boring into the back of my head, and dutifully kept my gaze fixed forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mako and Asami walk back to the car that had brought them from the Sato Estate.

"Hiroshi and your father were good friends?" Lin inquired, "Are you comfortable with being a part of the investigation?"

"A mere technicality- I will be fine," I assured her coolly.

"I think you guys should hear this," Korra announced, a slip of paper held in her hands, "_If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight._"

"Do you not find this at all suspicious?" I asked Lin as I changed into a fresh set of clothes. I was preparing myself for anything, and so I wore loose fitting and wrapped a scarf around my head to conceal the lower half of my face.

"I would be a fool otherwise," Lin replied, "But this is the only lead we have." She eyed me, a flicker of approval gleamed in her eyes, and went into her bedroom. "Here," she said as she handed me what appeared to be a thick hair pin. At my perplexed expression, she impatiently huffed, "It also serves as a throwing knife- added protection. I have never used it- my hair was always too short."

"Oh," I said lamely, "Th- Thank you."

"Let's get a move on- it's nearly midnight," Lin said in latent dismissal.


	6. Chapter 6

We met Tenzin and Korra at the bridge, and the four of us warily trekked to the underside of the structure's north end.

"Psst," a voice called out from within the shadow of the nearby pillar, "Over here." A man, cloaked by the upturned collar of his coat and cap, emerged from the shadows. "Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us nonbenders, but I didn't sign up for this...this war."

Lin seemed intrigued, but swiftly schooled her features. "What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" she asked curtly.

"He manufactured those gloves," the worker explained, turning to face us as he turned up the collar of his coat even more, "For the Equalists."

"I knew it!" Korra cried triumphantly.

"And there are rumours he's workin' on something even better...some kind of weapon."

Tenzin looked deep in thought and countered softly, "We searched all of Future Industries, and found nothing."

"That's because he has a secret factory."

"Where?" Korra demanded.

"It's right under the Sato Mansion," the worker explained as if it were that obvious. My three comrades were too deep in their own thoughts, and so I was the only one that noticed the man's sneaky departure. He vanished like smoke in the shadows, and I had the feeling that we would never see him again.

"To the airship- now!" Lin barked, and took the lead.

We were all silent until we boarded the police airship that seemed to be waiting for us. The metalbenders eyed us sternly as we stepped aboard, and I went to take a seat beside Korra.

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong..." Tenzin warned Lin softly, coming to stand beside her.

"I know- I can kiss my job good bye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon," Lin protested resolutely.

Her tone of resolute conviction surprised me, and I wondered what caused the Chief of Police to have such devotion to her job. My mind drifted to Hiroshi Sato, and I wondered if his wife's murder was incentive enough for him to side with the Equalists. Yes, she meant the world to him, but could that make him join such aggressive revolutionists? Wordlessly, I rose to my feet and took formation amongst the officers. The airship descended through the blankets of clouds that hung low over the city, and I adjusted the scarf so that it covered my face once more.

As we exited the ship, Lin signaled for her officers to spread out and secure the perimeter, and those that remained burst through the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Asami demanded in wary frustration.

"We have reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion," Lin explained smoothly.

"I think I would've noticed if there was a factory underneath my house," Asami scoffed, "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father. Kailyn, I can't believe you are going along with this! You know my father!"

I flinched at Asami's verbal assault, and Tenzin politely asked, "Where is your father?"

"In his workshop- behind the house."

We went out of the mansion and Asami, Mako, and Bolin followed us. Metalbenders guarded the area as we walked to the industrial shed; one of them broke down the door, and entered ahead of us with their hands raised and at the ready.

Asami broke away and searched the vacant workshop. "Dad? Hello?" she called out.

"Chief, the estate's been secured- no one has left the workshop since we arrived," an officer explained.

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving," Lin mused. She walked into the middle of the room with a rigid grace, her hands held behind her back. She raised her left leg high into the air, the sole of her boot sliding away, and brought her bare foot down. The reverberating shocks of her action shot through my own feet and raced up the length of my spine. I saw what she saw. "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside," Lin announced.

"What?!" Asami hissed incredulously, "There's no tunnel."

Lin took her stance and with ease metalbent the sheet of metal masking the flight of stairs that descended down to an elevator.

"I...don't understand. There must be an explanation."

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father," Korra supplied sympathetically.

"Officers," Lin commanded, and pointed to the stairs, "Into the tunnel- be cautious. Uh uh- you three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

I wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulders and guided her down the stairs, pausing briefly when she turned to look over her shoulder at Mako. We joined the others on the elevator's platform, and tensed when it brought us down. I cautiously followed the officers into the massive room, and inwardly shuddered at the large posters of Amon that hung garishly upon the walls. I came to a stop to inspect one of the large machines that lined an entire wall.

"Lin," I called out, but was muffled by her.

"Not your average backyard workshop," she observed darkly.

Korra looked at the machines and noted, "And I'm guessing those are the new weapons."

"Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?" Tenzin mused, eyes taking in the surroundings.

A thundering groan bellowed as a metal wall shot up from the floor and blocked the way to the elevator. My breath was knocked out of my chest when something hard colliding into my stomach and sent me careening through the air to land beside the small group.

"Kailyn!" Tenzin exclaimed as I staggered back onto my feet.

I haltingly dropped into horse stance; Lin launched at the wall, and tried to bend it. Nothing happened- utter silence...not even the slightest whisper from the metal. Green lights came on all around us, which forced us to shield our eyes from the violent glare.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong. It's solid platinum," Hiroshi's voice sounded through a speaker. My heart lurched briefly when I realised the machines had come alive and surrounded us. "My mecha tanks are platinum as well," Hiroshi gloated, and appeared before us in one of them, "Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

"Hiroshi, I _knew_ you were a lying, no good Equalist!" Korra spat venomously, "Come out here and-"

"-And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No, I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more _equal_."

"That source was a set up! You lured us down here!" Lin seethed. We were pushed closer together, back to back, as the mecha tanks closed in.

"Guilty as charged," Hiroshi mused.

I stepped in front of Lin, and looked up at Hiroshi, my vision blurring with angry tears. "Why, Hiroshi? Why join the man who killed your best friend- my father?" I demanded softly.

"Because he was weak- weak from loving an unnatural creature, you! I requested of Amon to kill him."

I staggered back, crashing painfully into Lin. "No, you're lying- you wouldn't."

"Did you know your father threatened to kill me when I first came to ask if he would join the Equalists? I only intended for you to be cleansed of your impurity- for you have brought nothing but shame to your noble bloodlines...you know this, Kailyn, this isn't the first time you have been told such," Hiroshi added. He shot out a grappler to seize me, but I flipped through the air to avoid it.

The groups of metalbenders took on two mecha tanks, but were struggling to keep it at a stalemate. Another mecha tank rolled in after them, and so I sprinted to their defense. I summoned a pillar to knock the machine off its axis, and then covered it in earth to keep the mechanic colossus down.

Lin sprinted forward, dodging a grappler with ease, and earthbent herself into the air. Daggers unsheathed themselves from her vambraces, and she landed on the head of a mecha tank. Without hesitation, she stabbed viciously through the glass at the Equalist manning the operations. The force of her blows sent the mecha tank careening backwards, and it collapsed on the ground.

"Kailyn!" Korra warned, breaking me away from my awed fascination.


	7. Chapter 7

I lurched away as a grappler shot towards me, and I saw that it was Hiroshi. I flung boulders as large as myself at him, but they were as effective as if I had sent grains of sand. Korra shot torrents of flame at Hiroshi as she came to my defense. But her fire did not even weaken the integrity of the metal; Tenzin forced Hiroshi back with a violent current.

The mecha tanks that still fought with the officers wrapped the cables binding the two parties together around their limbs, and send a burst of electricity down them. The metalbenders cried out as their metal armour unknowingly turned against them until they crumpled to the floor.

In my moment of distraction, a grappler gripped me by the waist and I could hear the tell-tale crackle. I screamed hoarsely as the volts coursed with careless abandon through my body, and I fell to the ground. I struggled for breath when the current was broken, and I struggled to get back on my feet. A mecha tank approached me, and I saw it was once again Hiroshi.

"I will take great pleasure in watching Amon strip you of your disease," Hiroshi vowed, and his mecha tank's arm reached out to take me.

"Get away from her!"

My head snapped sluggishly to the side, and I dimly made out Lin hurtling towards me. She leapt into the air and brought both fists angrily down on the earth in front of her as she landed beside me. The earth thundered with Lin's wrath, and sent Hiroshi reeling backwards. She attempted to deliver another blow, but she too was snatched from behind and sent crashing into a metal support beam. The mecha tank holding her then tossed her across the room, where she remained- unconscious.

"No," I gasped, and struggled to get on my feet, but my arms could not even lift me off the ground.

Korra yelped just before she was slammed against a metal pipe that ran the length of the room. "Korra!" Tenzin cried out, and swiftly used his airbending to cushion her fall. Tenzin crafted an airwheel to evade the mecha tanks, and carry him to the fallen Avatar. He fired off burst of air at his pursuers, and then jumped into the air. Just as he was about to strike once more, Hiroshi shot a bolas disk at him. The disk caught Tenzin in the chest, and cables enveloped him upon contact. Electricity crackled along the lengths of the cables, and Tenzin fell limply through the air.

I feign unconsciousness, and heard Hiroshi muse, "Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run. Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!" My heart froze and clenched painfully in my chest, and I racked my mind for a plan to escape with Lin, Korra, and Tenzin. Beneath my outstretched palm that rest against the earth so that I sense the slightest twitch from anyone in the room, I felt a hole open near one of the boilers, and saw that it was Mako and Bolin.

I dared to sneak a peek, and saw that Hiroshi and his men had their backs to me as they loaded the officers into the van. I slipped away, making my way to Mako and Bolin, on the balls of my feet and fingers. "Come on," I rasped, and motioned for them to follow me. We crept along the shadows and then made our way to Tenzin, Korra, and Lin. Mako hoisted the Avatar on his back, Bolin and I promptly did the same with Tenzin and Lin. Lin groaned faintly in my ear, and I frantically shushed her.

"Not so fast, boys, Kailyn," Hiroshi growled, and his gloves crackled to life.

"Hello, Mr. Sato! Wow- what a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion," Bolin said, using Tenzin's arms to gesticulate his astonishments- which I would have laughed at, had it taken place anywhere else.

"Sponsoring our team- supporting the Avatar...it was all just a big cover," Mako growled, amber eyes blazing.

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!" Hiroshi raged, and he and the Lieutenant approached us.

"Dad, stop!" I almost wept in relief at Asami's arrival, and Hiroshi turned to face his daughter. "Why?" she mumbled.

Hiroshi bowed his head, and confessed, "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could. But now you know the truth- please, forgive me. These people, these _benders_- they took away your mother...the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us everywhere!" He took off one of his Chi Blocker gloves, and held it out for Asami to take. "Join me, Asami," he beseeched.

Asami took a hesitant step forward as she looked uncertainly to her father. She eyed the glove with apprehension- her hand trembling violently- but she took it nonetheless. My heart, and the others', ached, as Asami slipped the glove onto her hand.

"No," Mako protested, voice soft in disbelief.

"I love you, Dad," Asami murmured, and then lashed out at her father. As Hiroshi collapsed, the Lieutenant lurched forward to overpower her. But Asami easily dodged his assault, and used his own kali stick against him.

Lin began to stir, and I carefully set her down on the ground. "You're all right," she murmured. She rose to her feet with a groan, and it was then I saw the tendril of blood curling down from her hairline.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako exclaimed as the mecha tanks took notice of us. We all dropped into the tunnel Bolin and Mako had come through.

I caught Lin by the waist when she stumbled to regain her footing, and wordlessly took on most of her weight. Bolin was the last one through, and he sealed the tunnel off as he landed. Darkness briefly took us, but Mako crafted a ball of flame to dance above his palm.

"To the airship," Tenzin instructed.

We hurried to the awaiting vessel, and I immediately eased Lin onto a bench as the ship took off. I kneeled beside her, and brushed away the bloodied, tangled tendril that clung to her pale forehead.

"Don't mollycoddle me," she snapped, and jerked away from my touch. "My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. Tarrlok's right- I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation," Lin added.

"No!" Tenzin argued, "You can't give up like this!"

"Don't give Tarrlok what he wants," I added faintly.

Lin slowly sat upright, wincing audibly as she did so. "I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way- _outside the law_," she growled, which caused Tenzin to look at her worriedly.


	8. Chapter 8

"You okay?"

I stopped listening to Tenzin and Lin's conversation, and saw that Bolin come up behind me. "Sore, but nothing too major," I lied, and gave him a twitch of a smile.

"I can't believe Mr. Sato is working for Amon," he sighed, and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Neither can I," I agreed, voice strained, and I hastily wiped away the tear that slipped from the corner of my eye.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Hiroshi told me that he was the cause of my father's murder," I explained, clearing my throat when my voice cracked, "Because my father protected me."

"I'm sorry..."

"Thank you, Bolin."

The airship took us back to the police station, where Oogi was waiting for Tenzin and the others. Tenzin lingered, hovering about Lin so much that she irritably waved him off. "I'll be fine!" she snapped.

"Lin," Tenzin protested, "You must get yourself to a healer."

"I said I am fine!" Line argued, but I knew she struggled to keep herself from trembling.

"Let Kailyn look after you," Tenzin urged softly, "She is 'mollycoddling' you because she cares.'

I ducked my head and pretended to be oblivious to the conversation when Lin glanced at me over her shoulder. I kept my eyes fixed on the ground, and tried not to blush under Lin's scrutiny.

"Take care of yourself, Kailyn," Bolin said, and gave me a broad smile as he pulled me into a fierce hug.

I found my own lips curving in turn, my face felt hot, and I replied lamely, "You too, Bolin."

"See ya around, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Lin latently staggered down the ramp while clutching her right arm in a fierce grip. I snatched the keys from her, and when she glared I explained to her, "You are in no state to drive, and I am licensed. We need to get to a hospital."

"No, I-" she began to protest.

I met her gaze firmly, and interjected, "No negotiations. Yes, you do."

The drive to the hospital was an expectedly silent one. Lin sagged forward in the passenger seat, and I pressed my foot down further on the acceleration. "Lin?" I asked, and bit my lip when she did not respond. I wove through traffic, ignoring the blaring horns and loud curses fired at my direction, and screeched to a halt in front of the hospital. I hauled Lin onto my back, and staggered through the front doors. "Help!" I cried out.

Three healers came to collect Lin, all of them running on precise instinct. "What happened to Chief Beifong?" one of them asked me.

"We were attacked by Equalists in these machines called mecha tanks- Lin, er, Chief Beifong was electrocuted and thrown against a metal support beam," I explained in breathless worry, eyes fixed upon Lin's prone figure laid out on a stretcher. Two healers began to take her down the hall, and I made to follow, but the remaining healer barred me from passing with a gentle arm.

"You look half dead yourself, let's get you checked out- then I can see about you visiting the chief."

"No, you don't understand. I can't leave her-"

"-She will be well looked after, I promise," the healer assured me, and lead me away, "Let take a look at your arm."

I glanced down and saw viscid, burned and bruised flesh down the length of my arm. I bared my clenched teeth when the healer pulled away the scrap of charred cloth seared to my flesh, but otherwise made no sound.

"Just as I suspected, third degree burns down to the bone, which has a hairline fracture," she mumbled, "There will be scarring- no matter what I do."

"I understand." She summoned water from a nearby basin, and began to heal me. The water hummed when it came in contact with my skin, leeching the pain from my arm. I relaxed into the balm, sagging forward at the sudden onslaught of exhaustion. "I've done all that I can for now- the bone needs time to settle," she informed me, and then wrapped my forearm in stiff bandages. "What is your name?"

"Hsiao, Kailyn Hsiao."

"Any relation to the late councilman?"

"...My father..."

"My condolences," the healer replied, "Are you ready for me to take you to Chief Beifong?"

"Yes, m'am."

She guided me down a hallway that was brightly lit and smelled of sterile sanitiser. She stopped me when we arrived at the third door on the left, and held up a halting hand. "Let me see if she is able to have visitors," she explained when I gave her a perplexed look.

I took post along the bare wall of the hospital corridor...wincing when my injured arm twinged.

"She's weak- very weak," one of the healer's explained detachedly, "Do not try to speak with her."

I nodded mutely, and followed her into Lin' room. The first thing that came to mind was that somehow the healers had managed to get Lin out of her uniform. Next, came the observation of how incredibly pale she appeared against the cream bed linens. The final musing was thick covering of bandages wrapped around her chest and arm. I dropped unceremoniously into a chair placed at the bedside, and reached out to take hold of Lin's hand.

"Any relation?"

"Her ward."

I gritted my teeth and trembled under the strain not to crack in front of the healers; I kept my eyes fixed raptly upon Lin until the healer's took their leave. My shoulder sagged and my head bowed to rest against the cool back of Lin's hand. I had only felt so vulnerable one other time in the recent past- when I witnessed my father's execution- and I had never thought I would see the immovable Lin Beifong brought so low. It terrified me.

I was a person of little significance to her- yet she so ardently defended me to save my life. I had no relation whatsoever to her, yet she took me in under her protection. I reached up and brushed away the hair that had fallen into her face...as I had done earlier- with the exception that Lin did not recoil from my touch. What little energy I had left soon diminished as I continued my vigil, and so I closed my eyes- only to rest for a few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here? You should be home, resting!"

I jerked awake at the healer's exclamation, and blinked owlishly at the bright light from the window. "What time is it?" I slurred.

"Eight in the morning- you should get home...eat some food, change your clothes," the healer listed as she looked Lin over, "Has she woken up?"

"No."

"I would have been surprised if she had," the healer said in turn, "Go home- I don't want to see you for at least an hour."

I grumbled incoherently, but did as the healer instructed. I got into Lin's car and drove silently back to her home. I entered the penthouse, and looked around aimlessly. I could not understand why Lin could live with such rich adventures, and yet no pictures or reminders decorated her sanctuary. I hesitantly made my way down the hall and into Lin's bedroom. I searched the chest of drawers, and withdrew a set of soft linen pyjamas. I tucked them away in my satchel, and then retrieved a book from my room. I hastily changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, and ran a comb through my hair before I set off back to the hospital.

The healer threw her hands up in exasperation, but said nothing as she stalked out of the room when she saw me. I glanced at Lin as I made my way over to the radio; I tuned in to the news station- desperate for a respite from the sterile stillness.

'_Republic City is at war! Following another defeat at the hands of the Equalists, Lin Beifong resigns as Chief of Police! We transmit live to Lieutenant Saikhan's inductions as the new Chief of Police..._' Shiro Shinobi announced.

'_It was an honour serving under Chief Beifong for so many years, and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police._'

I scoffed at Saikhan's choice of words, "Right. Great humility- you were dogging after the position."

'_Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen, but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution- Councilman Tarrlok. That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him. The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force until we quell this insurgency!_'

"What?!"

I took the defensive and placed myself between Lin and the door. I prepared to bend, but stopped when I saw that it was Bolin and the woman who had healed me. "Bolin?" I exclaimed softly.

"I told you- no bending!" the healer seethed before Bolin could respond, "Couldn't listen for twelve hours!"

"Don't be mad at Kailyn- it was my fault," Bolin protested politely, "I shouldn't have startled her." He entered the room quickly, and glancedover at Lin. "How's she doin'?"

"Not well," I sighed, "Bolin, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were all right- those mecha tanks did a number on everyone," he mumbled, and blushed faintly.

"Oh."

The bulge in Bolin's coat pocket began to squirm, and I laughed when I saw a fire ferret's head emerge. "This," Bolin chuckled, "Is Pabu."

"Well, hello there," I greeted Pabu warmly, and clicked my tongue against my teeth while I held out my hand. Pabu cocked his head as he regarded me before he sprang out of Bolin's pocket and then scurried up my arm. I grinned broadly when the fire ferret butted his head against my chin. "Aren't you an amiable fellow," I mused fondly.

"Woah- he's never taken to anyone like that!"

I smiled and continued to pet Pabu, who chirped happily at the attention. "How is Asami doing?" I asked faintly.

"Pretty shaken up- she wanted to come see you, but Tenzin advised against it."

"I wish things could have turned out differently," I mused wistfully.

"Asami says your dad was an amazing guy."

"He was..."

"You must be a lot like him- the airbender kids told me you are a powerful bender."

"The children are prone to exaggerate," I belied, cheeks blazing.

"Nonsense!" Bolin dismissed, "Korra told me you bested some of the White Lotus sentries!"

"A stroke of luck." I made my way to Lin's bedside and idly scratched Pabu's ear. "I would like to be alone right now, Bolin, I am very tired."

"Oh," Bolin gushed, "Right! I'll just...take care, Kailyn." Pabu scampered down from his perch around my shoulders, and returned to his hiding place in Bolin's coat.

"Thank you for stopping by, Bolin," I called out softly before I returned my attention to the still unconscious Lin. I ran my thumb across her calloused knuckles as I took hold of her hand.

I stared at her relaxed face, hoping the intensity of my gaze would rouse her from her coma-like slumber. But nothing happened- not that I really expected anything to. A few healers came in several hours later to change her bandages and perform another healing treatment. Before I was passively ushered from the room, I saw the multiple burns that had charred her flesh. I struggled to keep the bile that rose dangerously in my throat down, but ended up vomiting what little food I had left in my system from the morning before. I blushed in mortification, and leaned heavily against the wall. I slid down into a crouch on the balls of my feet and wrung my clammy, trembling hands. Lin could have _died_. She could have sacrificed herself in my stead.

I struggled to compose myself- I had to regain control. I raked my hands through my now wild hair, and took shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm my racing heart. I felt hot and cold- the stark contrasts raged war against the other beneath the fragile surface of my skin.

"Poor dear," a healer passing by sighed, and swiftly cleared away the acrid-smelling mess on the floor beside me. The woman gave me a sympathetic smile, and gently patted my uninjured shoulder before she trotted off. Thankfully, the rest of the corridor was void of anyone else- so I took the opportunity to collect myself.


	10. Chapter 10

As if in meditation, I sunk into a trance of deep breaths and clear thought. I managed to calm my mind, much like the clean calm after a heavy rain. _Enter the void...let go._

"Kailyn, you should be at Lin's resting," Tenzin chided me softly as he walked down the corridor. He stopped when he stood in front of the closed door that sealed off Lin's room. "How is she?" he inquired faintly.

"She hasn't stirred once," I answered in a mumbled, and slowly rose to my feet.

"Lin is strong, and twice as stubborn," Tenzin assured me.

"I've noticed." At that, we shared a forced laugh.

"You can come in now, we are done for the time being," a healer explained as she and her coworkers exited.

I entered the room without needing to hear another word, and once again took residence in the chair at Lin's bedside. A little colour had returned to her cheeks, and the shadows around her eyes were not so stark against her porcelain skin.

"I had hoped she would be awake," Tenzin said, "I could have used her advice on how to handle Tarrlok and Saikhan's radical methods of retaliation."

"What does that war monger want to do now?"

Tenzin walked over to the radio and wordlessly turned it on. The last few chords of an unknown song floated through the room, and I was about to ask Tenzin what he was attempting to achieve, but I soon had my answer.

Tarrlok's voice, heavily burdened with aristocratic arrogance, announced, '_Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom, but Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The council of this great city has reached the ruling for it to be illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. To all nonbenders, this law also puts a curfew to be put into effect- you all must be in your home by nightfall._'

"Ignorant fool!" I growled, "The proud leading the fearful- that's what he is! A grand equation with one result- more bloodshed. He should be doing all he can to help the people realise that- yes, Republic City has favoured the benders- but we can resolve this diplomatically...everyone just needs to exercise a little patience."

"Korra and her friends have taken it upon themselves to fight the Equalists...much to Tarrlok's displeasure," Tenzin informed me.

"Good on them."

"Not when one of them, Asami, is a nonbender and Hiroshi Sato's daughter," Tenzin reprimanded me.

My brow quirked in wordless astonishment at the revelation that Asami was part of the new "Team Avatar." However, I was relieved that Asami had not fallen prey to Amon's superfluous promises.

"I must be going," Tenzin said in farewell, "Kailyn, thank you for looking after Lin."

I nodded wordlessly in response, and squeezed Lin's cool hand. I silently stared at her relaxed face for a few minutes before I went over to the radio and turned it off. I smiled when the ignorant announcer was blissfully cut off with a turn of the dial. I opted to sit on the edge of the hospital bed, and placed Lin's hand on my lap. "Do you recall when you asked me where I learned to bend...the night Amon attacked the probending arena?" I murmured, eyes fixed on the window. I took a cleansing breath then resumed, "Neither of my parents were benders...when I was born, I was very small and weak..." As the words fell through the air, I gained a little more courage to utter the next. "Eventually, after many months of extensive treatment by the best healers available, I was permitted to go home with my parents. I was kept under constant supervision by my-...but one day, when I was eight years' old, I snuck away. I ran until I had lost myself in the mountains that towered above my home. That was where I found my teachers- or rather, they found me. They were blind- considered weak due to their supposed infirmity, like me- yet they were strong.

"I followed them until the sun dipped behind the mountains' peaks...I watched them earthbend as if it were simply breathing to them. I have never seen anything more beautiful. The badgermoles guided me back to the wall that surrounded my home, and since that- I would seek them out. Those powerful beings taught me to listen, to exercise patience before all else, and in turn they taught me how to earthbend."

Lin's fingers twitched against my thigh, and I took that as an omen of good fortune for my guardian's recuperation.

"Kailyn, can we talk?"

"Korra, what are you doing here?! I thought you would be out patrolling with the others by now."

"That's the problem," she mumbled, "Tarrlok had them arrested."

I rose clumsily from my seat at Lin's side, and strode up to the Avatar. "Tell me everything," I urged softly. As I listened to Korra's regalings of Mako, Bolin, and Asami's unjust arrest- my anger grew to match hers. "Tarrlok thinks that by retaliating Amon's onslaughts with radical actions of his own, it will make the Equalists- hell, probably all of Republic City- fall in line," I growled. I paced as I contemplated all possible solutions, but could not think of one that the headstrong Avatar could achieve herself. "And Tenzin was unable to see to their release?" I repeated.

"Saikhan's too busy being Tarrlok's errand boy to listen," Korra explained.

"If the people were to hear that three young adults are being unlawfully detained- one of them being a nonbender- and rejected the rights of due process," I thought aloud, "It would be a political bloodbath."

"Tarrlok is doing exactly what Amon accuses us benders of doing," Korra added, "He's giving the Equalists exactly what they want."

"Something has to be done," I agreed.

"I am going to go talk to Tarrlok- and if he refuses to see reason, I'll make him," Korra announced.

"I can't go with you, Korra," I called after her faintly, "I would love to help you, but..."

"Look after Beifong."

"Be careful!"

Korra flashed me a tense smile, and then briefly came back to hug me. "Thank you," she murmured as she withdrew. She then turned about and jogged out of Lin's room.

I aimlessly walked the perimeter of the room as I mulled over the information Korra had given me. Had I said the correct thing? Should I have stopped Korra? But most importantly, had I acted in a manner my father would have done, were he in my place? I sighed loudly as I rubbed my face.

"Stop...acting like...Tenzin..."


	11. Chapter 11

I spun softly on my heel to see the bed, relief and concern flooding my senses at the sight of Lin watched me through heavily lidded eyes. "You're awake," I stated lamely.

Lin's chest shuddered in a soundless, brief bout of laughter. "Yes," she rasped, "Water...throat dry."

Her request seemed too swift, my reaction too slow. Clumsily, I hurried over to the small sink and filled up the small cup. I blushed when I spilled nearly half the cup's contents on the floor on my way back to Lin's bedside.

"Steady," Lin chided faintly.

"Sorry," I replied, and slowly guided the cup to her lips. Lin drank deeply, taking greedy swallows, and coughed violently when she downed the cup's entirety. "Steady," I repeated wryly, and smirked when Lin tried to intimidate me with a quick glare. After she drank another glass of water, I told her, "I am going to find a healer to look over you. Will you be all right while I am gone?"

Lin sighed in latent irritation, "Knew it was too good...and I don't need babysitting."

I gave her a sympathetic smile, being not fond of healers and hospitals myself. With a newly found vigor, I approached the front desk of the ward. "Chief Beifong is awake," I announced, relief apparent.

"I'll send the next available healer in to see her," the clerk assured me.

I came back into the room to find Lin struggling to sit up in her bed. "Easy," I murmured as I went to bedside. I hooked my arms under hers, and carefully pulled into a reclined position against the small horde of pillows.

"Didn't need...help," she panted stubbornly.

"Of course not," I concurred in patronisation.

The healer who had healed my own injuries came gliding through the open door. "Chief Beifong, Miss Hsiao," she greeted us, nodding slightly. Lin grunted noncommittally in response, which caused the former to roll her eyes in good nature. She performed the physical with detached, clinical professionalism, and then executed a brief healing treatment. "Your injures have set properly, for the most part, but some of the more serious in nature require more time to heal. I am going to have you stay in hospital for a few more days," the healer explained smoothly.

"Thank you," I said in turn, but Lin only scoffed and narrowed her eyes. I once more dropped onto Lin's bedside, and looked out at the window as the healer left. Sometime between talking with Korra and Lin awakening, night had fallen.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true, Lin?" I asked belatedly.

"About...your bending," she yawned faintly.

"Yes," I answered, and exhaled tremulously. Many memories were coming to the forefront of my mind at the recollection of a time in my life I had little to enjoy. I threaded my hands together as I sagged forward to rest my forearms against my thighs.

"My mother was taught in a similar fashion," Lin explained softly, "Her parents, too, thought her fragile."

I grinned wryly and remarked, "Fragile, indeed."

"Where is Tenzin? I heard him, too..."

The inquiry caught me latently off guard, and I silently wondered why the airbender was the first person Lin asked after. There was an unspoken depth to their cautious relationship- a history which seemed undeniable. "Asleep, or very nearly," I wagered.

"At first, I thought you were him pacing," Lin admitted, "You have exceptionally light feet for an earthbender."

"I know," I stated. I rubbing my aching head, and sighed faintly. I could feel Lin's eyes on me. "I haven't slept well since the attack under the Sato Mansion," I divulged, knowing better than to tell Lin about Korra's intention to confront Tarrlok.

"You wish your father would have complied with Hiroshi Sato's demands-"

"-If it meant that he would live- yes!"

Lin's lips thinned and her peridot eyes glittered dangerously. "Your father knew what the loss of your bending would have done to you," she growled, "He knew it would have destroyed you. Do not waste his sacrifice with your petty self-loathing."

"Self loathing?" I repeated in breathless incredulity. The back of my throat burned as I swallowed back the tears, "How can you be so cold?" I stiffly rose to my feet, and wordlessly left the room.

"Kail-" Lin was cut short by the door slamming behind me. I left the hospital, dutifully ignoring the inquisitive eyes that followed me. The crisp air eased the ache, but only just. I shoved my hands in my pockets to ward off the biting chill as I aimlessly wandered the streets. I kept walking until I reached the park in the city centre, and leaned against a large tree. A thick layer of ice covered the pond, the only indication that life still went on being the blurred shadows of the fish milling about below.

"Now what has Miss Hsiao out at such an hour?"

I smiled faintly at the voice and replied, "She wanted to get lost for a short while, and the same can be said about you, Gommu. It isn't safe for you out here."

"The police have bigger fish to fry than a little vagabond like me these days."

"A single grain of rice can tip the scale," I argued softly.

"Proverbs don't scare people much these days...as much as they need to," Gommu agreed, and kindly offered me his coat. When I held up my hand in polite refusal, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "You can't stay out here all night- your ol' man would haunt me 'til the end of my days...this way."

We left the park and slipped into an alley, narrowly missing a patrol of Tarrlok's task force. When Gommu verified we were unnoticed, he heaved up a manhole lid. "Ladies first," he teased.

I rolled my eyes and dropped into the darkness. I frowned when I landed on metal, and thus found myself truly blind. Gommu slid in and shut the entrance, and then I heard him fumble in the dark.

"Ah, here is it," he said cheerily, and a beam of light shone from his recently acquired torch, "Follow me."

Two right. One left. Up the ladder- then two more lefts. I mentally charted the route, to be used in case of need in the future- also, it helped distract me from the smell.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Gommu announced, and I found myself amazed at the sight before me.

It was Republic City's own city of ashes- a place for the desolate and downtrodden to find shelter and kindness. It was breathtaking in its shabbiness, and yet brought an otherwise unfound comfort to my heart. I smiled at the distant sound of children laughing amongst the mismatched buildings. "Gommu," I trailed off, and gesticulated at the establishment before me.

"Maybe Amon should take a look at what's going on down here, eh? There are benders and nonbenders living together harmoniously just find down here- that's the equality he needs to be promoting," he mused.

"Exactly."

"Come on- let's find you a spare mat," Gommu said as he rifled through the little things he still possessed. He snapped the bed mat to shake off any dirt, not that it did much good, and then meticulously placed it near the small fire burning in a metal barrel.

"Thank you, Gommu," I murmured once I had settled beneath the thin linen covering.

"Anything for you, Miss Hsiao...but what brought you out at such a time anyways? I thought ol' Beifong was watching you?"

"She is," I admitted flatly, "But she brought up things I don't want to remember more than I have to."

"Memories of her, huh?"

I rolled over, my back to Gommu, and I mumbled, "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, kiddo, time to wake up," I heard Gommu chirp as he gently shook my shoulder.

I inhaled deeply and slowly rubbed my heavy eyes. I sat up with a faint yawn, and then rolled up the sleeping mat. "Best night's sleep I have had in weeks, thank you, Gommu," I said tenderly.

"Anything to help a friend," he dismissed warmly, "Can you find your way out?"

"Mhm," I assured him,and promptly left. Once I reached ground level, I jogged the distance to Lin's place. I slipped inside, and wasted no time entering my room. I changed into a fresh set of clothes after a brief shower. As I dug through my rucksack, a slip of fabric slithered whimsically through the air. I froze when I realised what the article was. It was my father's cravat. The regal champagne coloured cloth was etched with bronze embroidery depicting our family crest. I plucked it off the ground with a trembling hand, and coiled it about my neck without second thought.

"Miss Hsiao, I am sorry- but Lady Beifong checked herself out early this morning," the receptionist informed me after I came back when I found Lin's room empty.

"What?!" I exclaimed incredulously, and sprinted out of the hospital before the woman could utter another word. _Tenzin- I had to get Tenzin_. I was certain the airbender would know where Lin would be, or at least the places to start looking first. I huffed in relief when I saw the city hall come into view as I hurtled around a corner, and roughly shoved my way through the small clusters of people.

"...it's bad enough Kailyn decided to run off last night-"

"-What?! Lin, I entrusted her into your care!"

"Tenzin!" I blurted as I burst through his office door. I lurched to a stop in the doorway, the door's handle still in my grasp, as I eyed Lin, Bolin, Mako, and Asami. "How did you...ah, that's where Lin skulked off to," I concluded fainly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lin demanded, rounding on me angrily, "Do you have any idea how stupid that stunt of yours was?"

"I was safe! Why did you leave the hospital?" I retorted, hands landing firmly on my hips.

"You're all the more ignorant for believing anywhere out on the streets is safe," Lin dismissed, and took a threatening step forward.

"Lin, we can't be fighting amongst ourselves," Tenzin interjected gently, "Kailyn, Korra is missing- the Equalists have taken her."

"How is that possible?"

"She and Councilman Tarrlok were attacked here at City Hall- they both fought admirably, but were overpowered."

"Who let her go in the first place?" Maki growled.

"Mako," Asami murmured, "I doubt anyone knew-"

"-I did," I announced faintly, mind still reeling from Tenzin's announcement, "I knew where she was."

"What?!"

"She came to see me at the hospital after Tenzin left, she told me she was going to confront Tarrlok about unlawfully arresting her friends, and I- I told her that it was the right thing to do."

"Can you really do anything else to hinder us?" Lin hissed, "You should have told her to go back to Air Temple Island-"

"-Lin," Tenzin warned as my eyes flashed dangerously, "Enough. We have to focus all our attention on finding Korra."

Lin came up and bore down upon me. With the faintest of flinches, I levelly met her gaze. "We'll discuss this later," she vowed faintly.

"Oh, I look forward to it," I snapped.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked Tenzin.

"I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet."

"We need Naga! She can track Korra."

"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well," Tenzin sighed.

"Then where do we start?" Bolin thought aloud.

"My guess is the Equalists are hiding underground in the maze of tunnels beneath the city," Lin informed us.

"Underground," Asami huffed bitterly, "Just like my father's secret factory. Figures."

"Yeah! Yeah, that makes sense- when those chi blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel!" Bolin explained, mimicking the truck's movement with a sweeping motion of his hand.

"I know here to start looking- come on!" Mako exclaimed. He, Bolin, and Asami rushed out of Tenzin's office.

"Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are, too," Lin said softly to Tenzin.

"Let's bring them all home, Lin." Tenzin looked at me, and gave me a sad smile. "Your father would have been proud to see you wearing his cravat and supporting your friends, Kailyn," he murmured.

A faint smile quirked the corners of my lips, and I fell in line with Lin as she left the room. Mako, surprisingly, took the lead and seemed to struggle to maintain control of his emotions. Asami eyed him in wary intrigue; whereas Bolin came beside me. I found his sturdy, jovial presence comforting as we soared around the city on Oogi. Tenzin brought us down on a deserted street- Mako leapt over the side of Oogi's saddle the moment the sky bison's feet touched back down.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this alley," Mako explained, and pointed down one of the narrow avenues.

"Which way?" Asami asked as we all jogged to the next intersection.

"Hmmm, this way kinda..." Bolin trailed off to sniff the air, "Smells familiar."

Lin metalbent the sole of her shoe away and used her seismic sense to scope the surrounding area. "There's a tunnel nearby," she announced, and slid down the nearby embankment. "Motorcycle tracks," she mused, eyes taking meticulous observation of the surrounding area.

"Korra has to be in there...somewhere," Mako mumbled.

Lin promptly forced the gate open, and I was the only one that caught her grimace of pain. We entered the gaping maw of the tunnel, lost in the darkness until Mako conjured a flame in the palm of his hand. I fell into place between Lin and Tenzin, and tried to meet Lin's gaze.

"Let's try this way," Mako suggested when we came upon a four-way crossroad.

"And what if Korra's not down there?" Asami asked curtly.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her!"

Asami looked hurt, and fell back to walk with Bolin.

"Where were you last night?" Lin demanded softly.

"Don't," she warned. The sound of motorcycles approaching ended our conversation. "Hide!" she hissed, and jerked me into the shadows. She bore down upon me in a protective stance as she watched the tunnel from where the noise sounded.


	13. Chapter 13

Two Equalists on motorcycles came hurtling into view; one pushed something on their dash, and that triggered a door in the wall to open then promptly shut behind them. Lin's features were unreadable as we looked at one another, and she crossed the tunnel before I could voice anything. The five of us crowded around her and watched her run her hand across the door. Her hand gripped around an unseen handle and triggered the door's mechanism, forcing the door to manually open under Lin's instruction. The six of us rushed in, barely heeding the door as it closed behind us, and silently sprinted down the dimly lit tunnel.

A junction came into view up ahead where Equalists were loading supplies onto tram carts that led off onto numerous tunnels that most like ran throughout the entire city.

"That tram goes to the training camp," an Equalists ordered, and the cart lurched out of sight.

"Everything was delivered to the prison, sir," a female Equalist announced to her superior as they walked away.

"That's where they must be keeping Korra," Tenzin whispered.

"We need to get down that tunnel," Lin stated, and signaled all of us to follow her lead as she sprinted towards the tram. Asami started the tram, and sent it speeding down the tunnel at full throttle. "Jump off on my signal," Lin ordered, and after a few minutes finished, "Now!"

A light flashed and an alarm blared to signal the tram's arrival; the tram coasted to a stop and the Equalists peered inside. "It's empty!" one of the Equalists exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see that," the other drawled.

Lin's lips twitched as she sent her cables shooting to capture them, and dragged them into the tunnel. She knocks one unconscious with a well-timed kick, and then punched the other one.

"You two, keep an eye on them," Lin told Bolin and Asami after we had bound the Equalists and dragged them to the base of the stairs. Lin once again used her seismic sense, giving us both a lay out of the prison. "My officers are inside," she confirmed.

"What about Korra?" Mako asked.

"I don't see her yet."

Lin, Maki, Tenzin, and I headed down the corridor; we turned around a corner and two Equalists charged. Tenzin swiftly sent them careening backwards into the wall. Mako rushed them, and jerked one of them up off the ground while ripping off the Equalist's mask.

"Avatar Korra- where are you keeping her?!" Mako seethed from behind clenched teeth.

Lin slipped down the corridor, and I wordlessly followed her. She peered into prison cell- until she finally found her metalbenders. She rent the bars apart and stepped inside.

"Cheif Beifong?" one of the men called out wearily.

"I'm too late. That monster already took your bending away, didn't he?"

The officer nodded his head, and in turn Lin's bowed in her despair. My hand reached forward and gently took hold of her hand, but she jerked out of my grasp.

"I'm so sorry," Lin murmured, overwhelmed in the rush of emotions. She quickly schooled her features and said, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

We came back to where we had left Tenzin and Mako; Mako had the Equalist pinned against the wall. "I'll ask you one more time," he paused to ignite the fist he held poised to strike the trembling man.

"We don't have the Avatar- and the Equalists didn't attack City Hall- Tarrlok's lying," the Equalist protested adamantly, and weakly pushed away Mako's arm.

Mako's grip suddenly went limp, causing the man to crumple to the floor. "What?" he inquired incredulously.

"I scanned the entire prison," Lin explained, "Korra's not here."

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako wondered.

"Because he's the one who took her," I concluded in a detached whisper.

A siren blared- our presence had been discovered- we all sprinted back to where Bolin and Asami were standing guard.

"Let's go, people!" Bolin shouted.

Everyone clambered into the tram and took off just as another cart came into view. Bolin took a firm stance at the back of our cart; he flung out his arms, and then brought them back to his chest. The tunnel walls just ahead of the pursuing cart collapsed, causing Bolin to jubilantly call out in challenge, "Try to chi block _that_, fools!" He shot me a broad grin, eyes glittering in mirth.

"Bolin," I chided, a smirk quirking the corners of my lips.

"We've got more company!" Lin called over her shoulder. Up ahead, at the tram loading dock, the Lieutenant with a small horde of Equalists and mecha tank awaited us. I flung myself into a tilted spiral through the air, and brought my outermost limbs slamming down to the floor of the tram. Shards of earth launched out of the ceiling and pierced the mecha tanks' glass windows, causing them to be temporarily inoperable.

Meanwhile, Lin bent the strips of rail from the ceiling onto the track. "Hang on!" she ordered. The tram lurched onto the makeshift rail towards the ceiling. Lin thrust her hands upward and earthbent a hole through the ceiling. We soared through the gap, and landed on the ground of the tunnel above. During said landing, I crashed into the side rail with a groan. Lin smoothly created another means for us to ascend, whilst simultaneously sealing off the gap to the tunnel below.

"We have to hurry," Mako urged, being one of the first people back on their feet.

"Hold up! Something happened to Kailyn!" Bolin protested, catching me as I curled into myself.

"Kailyn?" Tenzin pressed.

"I'm fine!" I huffed, "Let's keep moving." With Bolin's helping hand at the small of my back, I slowly stood upright. "Thanks," I mumbled, cheeks burning.

"That'll leave a bruise," Bolin remarked, "Congrats."

Tenzin whistled for Oogi, and we all scuttled onto the sky bison when he touched the ground. City Hall was empty when we arrived. Tenzin went into his office and quickly called Saikhan and Tarrlok. "Now- we wait," the airbender concluded.


	14. Chapter 14

I ducked out and slipped down the hall; my feet fell into the instinctual walk to my father's chambers. I was relieved to find that the door was unlocked, having been broken by my father years ago, and I hesitantly stepped over the landing. My father's replacement's possessions had taken place of all my father's various knick knacks- it was evident in the stark contrast of decor. The only thing that remained the same was the large bureau that dominated most of the office's space; I smiled faintly when I recalled the numerous occasions I had hid under that same desk. I came around and crouched down to run my hand along the underside of the desk. It was still there- the clumsily carved characters that composed my name from when I was seven years' old. I had expected my father to be cross when he discovered it; on the contrary- he said that he was happy that he would always have a piece of me with him...as I always had him.

I was pulled away from my past by the sound of voices. Hastily, I left the office and stood next to Bolin.

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I have already explained- Equalists attacked us and took her!" Tarrlok protested, feigning innocence.

"But there were no chi blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?" Tenzin demanded, jabbing a finger at the water tribe councilman.

"That is a ridiculous accusation," Tarrlok scoffed angrily.

"You're lying," I sang sarcastically, "Come on, poof, try a little harder- you can do it!"

"Shut your mouth, you miserable orpha-" Tarrlok began, rounding on me.

"-Finish, I dare you," Lin growled, and stepped between us. Her eyes glittered darkly as she refused to be the one to step down.

"It's true! He took her!" the Council's page chirped shrilly from behind a pillar on the balcony above, "I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her to the garage."

"That is nonsense!" Tarrlok raged, pointing a finger up at the cowering page, "Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar!"

Lin folded her arms in suspicion as she critically beheld the page. "Why did you wait until now to 'fess up?" she inquired tersely.

"I was terrified to tell because-" the page trailed off, "-Because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

"Don't make this worse for yourself," Tenzin said as he took his stance, to which Lin followed suit, "Tell us where you have Korra."

Tarrlok's eyes twitched when Lin and Tenzin made to attack him; the metal cable Lin wielded fell to the ground like limp parchment. We cried out in pain as Tarrlok forced us to our knees. I snarled behind clenched teeth as I trembled violently to not lower myself to the ground, my bent knees trembled violently. I would never kneel to Tarrlok.

"Such spirit," Tarrlok observed, "Your father had it too. _Kneel_."

"No matter...how the wind howls..." I grunted, "The mountain will not bow before it."

"Unless the mountain is in pieces," Tarrlok spat. With a flick of his wrist, Tarrlok sent us all tumbling into darkness.

"Kailyn doesn't look too good," I heard Bolin announce from somewhere over me, and he gently shook my shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked when I slowly opened my eyes.

"Yes, are you?"

"Wake up!" Lin scolded Tenzin, and slapped him across the face. Tenzin lurched upright, and wildly looked around. I smothered my brief chuckle with a clammy hand.

"Ugh, man! I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird!" Bolin mused.

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out," Asami explained bluntly as she helped me to my feet.

"Are you serious?!" he gasped, and looked around for Tarrlok, "Where is he? Is he here right now?"

"Tarrlok is long gone- I'll alert the whole force," Saikhan said, and then stiffly departed.

"We've only been out for a little while- maybe we can still pick up on Tarrlok's trail."

"It could lead us to Korra, let's go!"

We had been flying over Republic City for hours, it had gotten dark, and there was no sign of Korra. I shivered as another chill wind bit into my otherwise numb skin; I hid my face into my father's cravat and rubbed my arms in a poor attempt to keep out the cold.

"Here."

My head snapped to my left to look at Bolin, who held out his coat for me to take. "Won't you be cold then?"

"Nah- you take it."

"Thanks," I mumbled demurely with a blush warming my chilled cheeks.

Just then, a howl echoed plaintively throughout the city below. "That sounds like Naga!" Mako exclaimed, and frantically leaned over the side of Oogi's saddle to look. "There!" he shouted, and pointed down a side street.

Tenzin and Lin were the first to reach Korra. The Avatar was slumped against Naga, and for once looked terribly frail.

"Korra! Oh, thank goodness," Tenzin breathed.

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Lin asked.

Mako shoved the two of them aside as he demanded, "Give her some space!" With great care, he pulled Korra into his arms. He carried her back to Oogi, and mumbled, "I was so worried..."

"Let's get everyone back to Air Temple Island, we can all rest there," Tenzin announced, and floated back onto his perch astride Oogi.

The ride was mercifully swift, and I could feel Lin's angry gaze once more upon my person. Mako swept Korra away to be attended by the air acolytes, Asami stalked off, and Bolin lingered at my side. Thinking he was waiting for me to return his jacket, I peeled the coat off and held it out for him. "Thank you again," I murmured sheepishly.

"No problem!" Bolin dismissed warmly. He ran a nervous hand through his thick hair and he haltingly bid me, "Erm, good night, Kailyn...see ya tomorrow?"

"Hopefully," I agreed warmly.

"Kailyn, a word."


	15. Chapter 15

I sighed faintly and turned to look at Lin. "Can this wait until morning, Lin? I, for one, am exhausted and I can easily say you are as well," I urged.

Lin's eyes narrowed, her lip pursed into a thin line, and she stomped off with an angry flick of her hand. I watched her go until she disappeared from sight. I stood alone, looking out at the faint lights of Republic City from across Yue Bay before I retired for the night.

I slipped into the guest room Lin occupied, and found her feigning slumber- her back to me. I silently walked up to her bedside and pulled the hair blade she had given me out of my tresses. My hair tumbled down to the small of my back, and I looked down at the pin-cum-knife; the butt of the hilt bore the etching of the Beifong Flying Boar, and was crafted from jade and ivory. I gently placed the weapon on the bedside table, and then left the room.

I rose with the sun and softly padded out to the pagoda at the crest of Air Temple Island. I smiled warmly when I saw Tenzin already meditating; I wordlessly sat beside him and mimicked his position. The cold, winter morning air was crisp and cleansing as I breathed deeply.

For a time, I was able to escape the toil and strife that grew more vast- more aggressive- each day. It was almost overwhelming in its liberation.

"Kailyn."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lin standing in front of me; her hands drummed an impatient staccato on her metal clad hips as she regarded me with a blatant lack of tolerance.

"Must we do it now?" I accidently voiced.

Lin's eyes flashed dangerously, and she shot an arm out. Her hand fiercely latched onto my arm with a bruising force and she hauled me to my feet. I flinched at the action, and I trembled under the threat of relapse of the memories that came boiling to the surface. I fell into a submissive, instinctual state that I had learned kept me in one piece in my childhood. Lin dragged me into the house, and I obediently did not put up a fight.

"I have a right mind to send you off to your mother because she obviously is the only one that has any control over you!" Lin seethed. A part of me, the part of my truer self, wanted to lash in retaliation...but the reminiscent, half-life shadow of my younger self had control..._be silent, maintain respectful eye contact, and again- be silent_.

"Why do you stand there like a beaten dog- show a little backbone?! Say something."

I trembled and a cold sweat began to break out at the nape of my neck. Lin's face was being replaced with another's. _Hers_.

"Say SOMETHING!"

My teeth worried my bottom lip so fiercely that I could taste the coppery, acrid flavour of my blood.

"Lin-" Tenzin panted as he rushed in.

"-No, she needs to get this. She could have prevented Korra from being kidnapped if she had actually taken a moment to think! But instead, she is a selfish, reckless child that runs away the moment things don't go her way," Lin spat.

"Now, I think that you're being unreas-" Tenzin began once more.

"-No, Tenzin. Just because Mummy and Daddy spoiled her rotten does not mean we have to do the same."

My inward reaction was painfully apparent. She could have struck me and elicited a more latent reaction. I had foolishly hoped that the emotional and psychological assaults were over, but I had failed myself...I let down my defenses and let Lin in- _I trusted her_. As I had naïvely done before, I trusted Lin to protect me- what I did not think necessary was that she would need to protect me from herself.

"Yes, my mother is seemingly the only one who can control me. But do you want to know why?!" I demanded, gaining verve as I met Lin's steely gaze, "It's because she always told me _I was lucky to be born_."

There. I said something. I kept my posture formal, my tone sharply clinical, and then made to leave.

"Get back here-"

"-I release you from your duty to see to my protection, Chief Beifong, thank you for your service," I interjected coldly. I gritted my teeth and kept my head high as I exited the room. I kept walking until I reached an edge of the island; the cliffside overlooked the distant mouth of Yue Bay, which seamlessly spilled into the ocean.

"I don't think you're reckless or selfish- if that means anything," Bolin admitted sheepishly as he took a seat beside me on the cliff's cuff.

"How much did everyone hear?"

"What Beifong said- but not everyone was really paying attention."

I smiled at the lie spoken for my benefit, and my cheeks felt warm. "I'm sure they all think similarly to Li- Chief Beifong," I assumed quietly.

"Are you kidding?!" Bolin exclaimed incredulously, gesticulating wildly, "I think you're...amazing, Kailyn...I really do."

My cheeks burned brighter and I have him a coy smile. "Thanks, Bolin," I murmured, and reached out to take hold of one of his hands.

"When do you think Korra will wake up?"

"I don't know," I replied guiltily, and I bowed my head. A solitary tear slid down the bridge of my nose and vanished into the rolling waves below. "I'd like to be alone right now, Bolin," I mumbled.

"Oh- oh, okay," Bolin rambled, and sidled away from me. A strange look flickered across his eyes, and the next thing I knew he was embracing me fiercely. I clumsily brought my arms up to return the action, but was too slow. He rose to his feet and trotted back to the house.

I brought a knee up to act as a shelf for my chin as I continued to look out at the bay. The churning waters gurgling far below my hanging foot kept me from falling too deep into my thoughts.

"Kailyn, Lin's temper gets away from her, as I am sure you are aware- particularly when she feels like she has lost control. I'm sure in given time, she'll realise the severity of her words, and then the two of you can reach an understanding," Tenzin explained as he came to stand behind me.

"Tenzin," I spoke in soft earnest, "I appreciate all that you have done for me since my father's death- I really do. But you need not apologise for her."

"It's only that she doesn't understand-"

"-Nor does she need to, Tenzin," I interjected firmly, looking up and over my shoulder to meet his gaze, "My father told you in confidence- do not break that trust now."


	16. Chapter 16

Tenzin's disapproval for my demand was apparent, but I knew he would respect the promise he made to my father. He sighed wearily and rubbed the back of his head. "Very well," he remarked, "Will you at least come in?"

I rose to my feet with a faint grunt as my joints cracked, and slowly followed Tenzin inside. Mako was nowhere to be seen, Bolin was sprawled out on the sofa with Pabu, and Asami sat stiffly in a chair nearby. I dropped into a chair next to hers and gave her a brief smile.

"Good morning," she greeted me faintly.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Well enough, a prison cell bed isn't hard to beat."

Pabu chirped happily and scrambled onto my lap. I smiled softly as the amiable fire ferret butted his head against my hand- a sign that I was not petting him swift enough. I scratched his velvet-soft ears as I returned my attention to Asami.

"Kai, what happened this morning?" she pressed.

"Chief Beifong and I had a disagreement," I dismissed with a curt wave of my hand.

Asami shot me an unconvinced look, but tactfully refrained from saying anything further. The airbender kids shuffled sleepily into the room, and the eldest traipsed over to my side.

"Morning, Jinora," I greeted her warmly.

"Good morning," she yawned, rubbing at her still tired eyes. Her brown eyes danced at the sight of the now sleeping Pabu, who was nestled into a ball on lap; she gently rubbed his head before she took a seat on the floor beside me.

"Kailyn?" Jinora murmured.

"Sorry-" I stammered, "Lost myself in thought for a mo."

"I think I know something you might like," she explained eagerly, taking hold of my hand as she lifted herself onto her feet.

I carefully cradled Pabu in my arm, causing him to wake. "You can stay here if you'd like," I offered, and chuckled when he crawled up my arm to settle on my shoulder. "All right then," I said, and then looked to Jinora, "Lead on, airbender."

We walked out of the house and over to a courtyard, which possessed a most curious sight. It was tall planks of wood set in poles attached to gears and cogs to the ground; each piece of wood was etched with the tell-tale spires of the airbending nation.

"These are amazing!" I exclaimed, voice soft in awe. I followed the perimeter of the outermost ring, carefully trailing a hand in my wake to touch the display. "What is it?"

"An airbending obstacle course, of sorts," Jinora explained proudly, "The purpose of the exercise is to successfully get from one side to the other without touching the planks as they spin."

"Have you done it?"

"Mhm, so have Ikki and Meelo," Jinora grinned.

"Was it difficult?" I asked intently.

"I think one of the greatest challenges was the age you first attempt the training exercise," she answered.

"I want to try," I announced eagerly, and bobbed in place on the balls of my feet. "What?"

"You can't do it- you're not an airbender," Meelo argued as he popped into view.

"I think it might be possible," Jinora mused thoughtfully, "No physical airbending is required."

"Make them spin," I requested, and then added in afterthought, "Please."

Jinora took a deep breath and sent a spiraling zephyr shooting towards the slots of wood. They all spun to their own rhythm- creating a beautiful, staggered symphony humming.

"Time to get off, Pabu, unless you want to get very dizzy," I warned. The fire ferret tittered and jumped off his pch, and then settled on the ground- as if to wait and watch.

I pulled my linen headband over my eyes; I slammed my foot down to take in the spinning planks. I took a deep breath, and then entered the fray.

_Surreal_.

That was the only word befitting the experience. I dodged, danced, and weaved on the balls of my feet as I felt the breeze of the swirling boards brush against my suddenly hypersensitive skin. Every detail of the obstacle course was taken to the engine of my mind through my seismic sense; nothing was left unnoticed. My breathing hitched as I narrowly avoided a board, and almost sent myself toppling over. I struggled to regain full control of my faculties, and clumsily finished the remainder of the course.

Sweat clung to my brow at the line of my headband, and my lungs burned for air. Nonetheless, my muscles tingled and twitched in delight at the completed challenge. I pulled my headband back into place just as Meelo launched himself onto my back.

"Are you _sure_ you're not an airbender?" Meelo demanded, and forced my head to one side so that I looked back at him.

"Yes," I chuckled, "I am sure."

"Oh- can I have some of your hair? You're pretty."

"Oh my gosh!" Ikki gushed, "That. Was. Amazing! Jinora, have you ever seen anyone do that?!"

"How did you do that?"

"I was taught to listen," I explained faintly as Meelo settled on my shoulders, "And in answer to your question,General Meelo, you cannot have any of my hair."

"Oh, Chief Beifong, you missed it! Kailyn did the most wonderful thing!" Ikki informed the stoic woman, bouncing up and down as she softly clapped her hands.

Lin acted as if Ikki hadn't addressed her at all; her peridot eyes narrowed visibly as she looked at me. "Korra has gotten up," she informed me curtly, and jerked her head for me to follow. We went into the dining hall, where everyone was taking a seat at the table.

Korra looked a little haunted, but had obviously gotten the rest she needed. We all picked at the food on our plates, whereas Korra chowed down. "Mmm, the food tastes amazing, Pema, I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

Pema stood and went over to retrieve Korra's empty plate. "We're so thankful you're home safe," she said, smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

Asami rose to her feet and said to the woman, "Let me help."

"Korra," Tenzin began carefully, "I know you've been through a lot, but I need you to tell me everything that happened."

Korra's eyes briefly looked down, no doubt assaulted by an onslaught of painful memories, but she regained her nerve. "Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is- he's Yakone's son," she informed us.

Tenzin and Lin exchanged equally shocked expressions. "It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon," Lin mused.

"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin pressed.

"Amon captured him..." Korra explained haltingly, "And took his bending."

"What?!" Tenzin gasped.

"Yeah- he showed up out of nowhere- he almost got me, too."

"This is disturbing news...Amon is becoming emboldened- taking out not one, but two, councilmen, almost capturing the Avatar...I fear Amon is entering his endgame."

"Then that gives us reason to believe that Amon and his Equalists will be targeting the remaining council members," I concluded.

"Lin, Kailyn, walk with me," Tenzin requested, rising to his feet and striding out of the dining room. The three of us walked out into the courtyard, where Oogi was waiting for Tenzin. "Lin, um, I- I- I need to ask you a favour. It would mean the world to me...but I-I know it could be a...a potentially awkward situation; furthermore- Tenzin stammered and stumbled, eyes darting about nervously, which served to be an overall amusing sight.

"-Spit it out already!" Lin chided, brow furrowing slightly.

"Will you and Kailyn stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the council? With everything that has happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands," Tenzin explained.

Lin's features softened dramatically as she put her hand on Tenzin's shoulder. "Of course I'll help, old friend," she assured him softly. I felt like a blatant intruder, and so I averted my gaze and stepped back.

Pema strode into view, Meelo held firmly in her arms, and her eyes narrowed when she saw the close proximity between Tenzin and Lin. "I didn't realise you two were out here," she remarked suspiciously, furtively glaring at Lin.

"Pema! Yes, yes- yes, Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away...with Kailyn's assistance.

"Thank you! I could use the extra pair of hands," she said patronisingly to Lin, and shoved a laughing Meelo into her arms. "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy."

Meeli laughed maniacally as he stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry in Lin's face. Lin's arm straightened out to hold the young airbender away from her. "This is _not_ what I signed on for!" she exclaimed indignantly to Tenzin, who was mounting his sky bison. If the situation wasn't so tense between Lin and me, I would have laughed myself to the floor.

"Thank you, Lin!" Tenzin called over his shoulder hurriedly, "Oogi, yip yip!" Lin returned her attention to Meelo, who was avidly picking his nose. Lin grimaced, and eyed him warily.

"I gotta poo! Really bad!" Meelo grunted.

Lin frantically metalbent a cable around the boy's waist to avoid touching him. Her features grew panicked and disgusted as she began to carry Meelo off.

"Not like that," I chided gently, and took hold of Meelo. Lin retracted the cable, and warily followed me. "I'll show you," I offered, and purposefully walked back to the house. I placed the soiled child on the changing table while absentmindedly grabbing a fresh cloth and a few rags. I swiftly executed the nappy changing and bathing processes and released the squirming Meelo. "That's all there is to it," I concluded.

Lin grunted noncommittally and stomped off. Wordlessly, I followed her into the house. Lin stood before the large open window in the parlour, back painfully straight and hands firmly clasped together at the nape of her back.

"I understand our situation is anything but well at the moment; however, I owe Tenzin a great deal and would like to know that we are at an understanding for the time being." The only response I was given was an affirmative blink, which was swiftly followed by a mask of indifference. I went outside, back to the courtyard, and saw Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Korra standing out there as well.

"Korra, how are you feeling?" I called out gently.

"Well, I feel like a human," she mused wryly, and lowered her head. "I heard Beifong really let you have it about letting me go," she mumbled.

"Don't blame yourself, you did what you believed to be right," I argued adamantly, and gently squeezed her shoulder. "The most important thing is that you are all right," I added.

Explosions echoed across Yue Bay and I saw the thick, black shrouds of smoke. Lin came sprinting out of the house and beheld the sight with grim features.

Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin were already racing towards the docks. "Be careful!" I called after the latter when he paused to shoot me a wild look over his shoulder. The airbender kids and the White Lotus sentries entered the courtyard. My heart lurched when I saw the Equalist airships fly overhead; I prayed that Tenzin was all right in the burning city, and that he knew that his family was protected.

"All right, kids, time to go inside," Lin ordered faintly.

Jinora looked at me, eyes wide in fear, and so I knelt down in front of her. "Look after your brother and sister, Jinora, you are all to be fine," I promised.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be all right," I assured her, and nodded my head for her to take her siblings inside. Once they did, I returned to Lin's side. "How long until they reached the island?"

"Not long enough," Lin grunted, and looked at the swiftly approaching airships. Pema, the children, and the air acolytes came out of the house. I saw Lin frown slightly and roll her eyes at Pema. "Everyone, hide inside and remain calm," Lin ordered smoothly, Pema screamed, causing Lin's brow to furrow sharply, and the stern woman turned about.

Something wasn't right- Pema was hunched over in pain, hand clenching her abdomen.


	18. Chapter 18

"Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say remain calm?"

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Ikki inquired.

"Lin-" I began simultaneously.

"The baby's coming!" Pema groaned, eyes dilating.

Lin and I shared an astonished glance while Jinora's hands flew over her mouth. "Oh no!" the young airbender gasped.

"Not now, baby!" Meelo ordered naïvely.

Two air acolytes women rushed to Pema's side and ushered her inside, leaving the three, scared children outside.

"Jinora, get your brother and sister inside- now!" I shouted as I saw the White Lotus sentries begin their counter attacks on the invading chi blockers and another air ship's cable embedded into the stonework of the lower courtyard. I clenched my hands into fists to cease their trembling, and I glanced furtively at Lin out of the corner of my eye.

She was so still- save for her hair rolling in the faint wind- she could have been mistaken for a statue. The sound of approaching chi blockers caused both of us to drop into our bending positions. As the Lieutenant and a group of chi blockers came sprinting into view. Lin sprung into action; she sent two metal cables snaking through the air and caught two Equalists by the waist and sent them careening out of view. She spun on one heel as she raised one leg to face an oncoming Equalist, and brought the raised foot down. The earth quickly heeded her call and sent a pillar into the unsuspecting Equalist.

I was drawn away from my observations by two chi blockers coming at me. I craned backwards to avoid one's fist, and frantically swung out my leg. The man tumbled off his feet, and I rendered him unconscious with a swift kick to his jaw. I sent the other soaring backwards when I slammed my hand on the ground; I jumped back to my feet and turned to see Lin disposing of another three. I cried out as I felt four rapid punches land along the length of my spine, causing me to fall limply to the ground.

Lin was fighting the Lieutenant now, but as she swung out her cable to ensnare him he intercepted them. I watched as he sent an electrical current through his kali sticks to bring Lin to her knees.

"No! Get away from her!" I yelled, and attempted to bend the earth beneath the Lieutenant's feet. A chi blocker jabbed my raised arm, rendering it useless. The Lieutenant stood over Lin, who was sneering up at him, with his kali sticks raised to strike.

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!" Jinora demanded as she came into view on her glider. She landed softly amidst the throng of Equalists; she twirled her staff expertly in her hands and then swung it like a club. A jet of air crashed against the Lieutenant and sent him tumbling over a nearby boulder.

"Jinora! You shouldn't be out here!" Lin grunted.

Ikki came hurtling into the courtyard on an "air scooter" and crashed into several stunned Equalists. "Get off our island!" she shouted, and blew a few more Equalists down before she landed beside Jinora and Lin. The latter hauled me to my feet and hooked one of my arms around her shoulders so that she could carry me.

"Girls, you need to get back inside this instant!"

"Taste my fury!" Meelo exclaimed as he jumped down from the roof, and farted on an Equalists face- the force knocking him unconscious.

"Meelo- be careful!" Lin admonished frantically.

Meelo ignored her and sent three blast of air from his hands, the last attack being another monumental bout of flatulence. Again- I would have laughed if it weren't for the peril we were in. The remaining Equalists swarmed Meelo, and his sister began to come to his aid. But Meelo curled into himself, creating a small air shield that then exploded. The Equalists crashed into various pillars and boulders, and remained still.

"Never mind," Lin grumbled with a strained expression.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed, and beamed wearily at the young airbenders. My limbs tingled unpleasantly as they regained full function and feeling. I smiled affectionately at the three, amazing youngsters as they wrapped their arms around me.

The White Lotus sentries came jogging into the courtyard and a firebender asked, "Is everyone all right- did any of you get hurt?"

"Nothing severe," Lin answered.

The sentries swiftly bound the Equalists together in a row, and set them in front of us. What unnerved me was the Lieutenant was not amongst them...I pushed the troubling thoughts away.

"Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement," Lin told the head sentry. She turned to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo and complimented, "Nice work, kids."

Oogi grunting sounded behind us, and the children rushed to the centre of the courtyard. "Dad!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh, thank goodness- you're all right!" Tenzin said, fiercely embraced his children.

Meelo climbed onto Tenzin' shoulders and pawed at his father's head. "We caught the bad guys," Meelo boasted.

"You let them fight?!" Tezin demanded angrily, rounding on Lin and me, "Do you realise what could have happened?"

"We would have been toast if it weren't for your kids," Lin explained patiently, folding her arms, "You should be proud- you taught them well... Go on, be with your wife."

I gently took hold of Lin's arm to hold her back. She looked at me curiously, and I promptly explained, "We don't have the numbers to defend ourselves against another attack- especially if Amon sends a greater force."

Lin sighed angrily and then murmured, "I know."

"Look!" Korra exclaimed.

All of our eyes snapped to look to the sky and saw more airships were coming. With solemn haste, we hurried into the room Pema had been placed in.

"We already chose a name," Pema softly explained to her children as she rested her head on Tenzin's shoulder.

"Rohan," Tenzin announced.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming," Korra murmured sadly.


	19. Chapter 19

"I need to protect my family," Tenzin sighed, aging years in mere moments, "And get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children...I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving then I'm going with you," Lin said.

"But-"

"-No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders- there's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin. Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being," Tenzin urged the Avatar.

"I'm not giving up," Korra protested.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces- they will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return with the reinforcements, and we can turn the tide in this war," Tenzin promised.

"What you're saying is, we need to be patient," Korra mused faintly.

Tenzin smiled in pride as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're learning well." Mentor and student shared an embrace; Lin and I left to help Tenzin's family pack.

"You're coming too, Kailyn, right?" Jinora inquired.

"And miss out in this adventure?" I chortled wryly, "Charging rhinodragons couldn't keep me away!" I climbed up Oogi's back, and settled at the back of the saddle.

Lin dropped beside me and called out over her shoulder, "Tenzin, if we're leaving we better do it now."

Tenzin airbent himself onto Oogi and urged the sky bison with the predicted, "Yip yip"! Oogi took to the sky and jetted away from the island- two airships taking pursuit. We had not even made it an entire league when I saw that the airships were gaining on the sky bison. Blindly, my hand shot out and took hold of Lin's. "Lin!" I gasped softly.

"They're gaining on us!" she shouted to Tenzin over the wind.

"Faster, Oogi!" Tenzin exclaimed, and cracked the reins.

An airship shot out a large net, intending to ensnare Oogi entirely. Lin flung out a cable in turn and severed the net from its base. What terrified me was she sent another cable to coil around the severed net's tether.

"Lin!" I shouted.

Lin looked to Pema and the children before finally- _finally_- me. As she did, her stern features softened. She knelt down to rake a hand through my tangled, loosely bound hair, and then pressed something into my hand. She seemed to regain her resolve; her green eyes of steel were cold in grim determination, whereas my own trembled and glistened with understanding. "Whatever happens to me...don't turn back," she ordered.

"Lin- what are you doing?!" Tenzin exclaimed, looking over his shoulder incredulously.

Lin raced down Oogi's back, and launched herself off his tail. She retracted the metal cable as she swung through the air. Her momentum catapulted her onto the top of the airship. Vaguely, I could see her take stance and she metalbent a huge portion of the ship's metal exterior. As the first ship fell with smoke billowing from its engine, Lin soared freely through the air onto the next ship.

"I don't believe it," I gasped.

But something went wrong- terribly wrong.

Instead of following its brother to crash into the sea- the second airship turned around.

"No," I protested adamantly, "She got away- Lin had to have gotten away." I leaned over the lip of Oogi's saddle, almost as if I intended to fall freely to the churning water below. I winced when the object I held fiercely in my hand sliced open my palm. I glanced down and saw that my hand was clenched around the hairpin-cum-knife that I had left at Lin's bedside.

"That lady is my hero," Meelo announced in youthful solemnity.

I buried my face in my hands, uncaring of the blood that marred my ashen face, and bowed my head so that my hair shielded me. She was Lin Beifong- she was too great a bender to get captured. My eyes burned with tears that I so futilely kept at bay.

"Yes...she is," Tenzin concurred in a hoarse murmur.

We both know why she did it.

She did it for him.


	20. Chapter 20

We traveled long into the night; rain began to fall as Tenzin set up camp. The chill of the rain stung my skin and seeped down to my bones to numb them. I was resolute in my silence...I remained in the downpour long after the children had tumbled into tempestuous slumbers.

The scenario was too easy- too painful- to imagine.

Lin, as the many in place before her, would be forced to kneel at Amon's feet like a disobedient servant as he gazed dispassionately upon her from behind his mask. She would hold her head high as she met his eye; she was a Beifong, and they yielded to no one but themselves. My stomach turned as I concluded that she would meet the same fate as my father- Amon knew she was too dangerous to be kept alive.

My shoulders trembled, whether from the cold or the power of my sobs- I did not know. The only thing I knew for certain was that the Beifong legacy was broken.

"For one so strong- you are easily crippled."

I did not have time to cry out to sound the alarm before I heard the tell-tale crackle and felt the raw jolt of electricity...I was welcomed into the darkness.

The ground beneath me was despondent and unyielding. My eyes were heavy as I opened them, but was met with only pitch black. I breathed deeply and tried to use my seismic sense to see, but the earth did not heed my call. In fact, I could not feel any of the earth- and that frightened me.

"Do not worry, Miss Hsiao, you still possess your impurity," a dark, raspy chuckle sounded from the blackness, "Amazing how I can render you powerless against me by merely containing you in a cage...a mighty bender as helpless as a bird."

"What do you want from me?"

"Do you remember the first time I turned you into a helpless turtleduck? You were unable to stop, too, as I cleansed the world of your father's pitiful existence."

"Don't say a word against my father!" I hissed.

"Brave words," Amon mocked, "You were not so bold when I last held you prisoner."

"You're a tyrant!"

"That is where people like you and Lin Beifong are wrong, I am the world's salvation."

"You anger the Spirits and threaten to destroy balance."

"It is the Spirits that have bestowed this might gift upon me," Amon countered sagely, "Tell me where the Avatar is."

"I won't tell you anything, you monster!"

"How sentimental- your fallen protector said those very words not two days ago..." Amon knew his words cut deep, and so he added, "Oh, I've struck a nerve."

Whether it was minutes or hours later, Amon finally left me with the demons that lurked in the shadows for me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry- I'm sorry- so sorry," I chanted, almost in prayer.

I had never felt so out of balance- so disconnected from the very foundation that kept me together. Korra was in hiding, Lin was gone, and Amon's Equalist movement had no further form of opposition.

"Where is the Avatar?" the Lieutenant asked as he walked up to my cell.

I remained sitting slumped with my back to him; he knew my answer, it remained the same, so it was pointless to voice it again. I screamed when the Lieutenant set my cell ablaze with electricity. The only thing I could was tense violently to desperately attempt to anticipate the pain. I moaned tremulously as the Lieutenant withdrew his kali sticks.

"You're pathetic-weak! Just like your father."

"Stop-" I whimpered. My muscles would not cease their brutal contractions, and when they briefly did- I could not summon the control to stir. My fingers curled in time to an unknown staccato beat against the floor of my cage.

"-Do you still have nightmares about that night, little Hsiao?" the Lieutenant mocked.

"Leave her be," Amon dismissed idly, as if he were present the entire time, "She will not need to be destroyed by your hand, Lieutenant- her memories can do that herself...Did you know your mother, Cassia, has a perfect family in Ba Sing Se? She has two perfect children, a boy and a girl, and that little girl walks on water in her mother's eye. Do you miss your mother, Miss Hsiao?"

_He knew_.

Solitary confinement is a merciless torture- privy only to the cold endlessness. I am left blind, and the only way I knew I had not died was the ever-increasing despair. Anguish is a cancer, and Amon let it eat at my soul.

I was still in the position Amon and the Lieutenant had last seen me in. I loathed being unable to reach out to caress my beloved earth- to see every facet of the world around me. I sluggishly rolled over, groaning when my muscles ignited, and my eyes inadvertently fell upon a small rectangular grate on the far wall of my cell. I crawled over to it and rested my head against the evenly spaced bars.

There was a dim light in the cell that was just on the other side, it must have a barred wall instead the solid one my own possessed. My eyes burned from the strain exerted to greedily drink in the faint visage before me. I jerked away, crying out again, when a small cup appeared a breath's distance from my face.

"Here."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Warning! This chapter contains possible triggers of child abuse. I did not go into detail, but it is still there. You have been warned. –K. Snape**

My breath caught painfully in my tight chest and my pulsed pounded in my ears. I shot my arm through the bar, and my fingers gripped the wrist in front of me with a bruising force. "L-Lin?"

"Kailyn? Kailyn...what are you doing here?"

I was never so relieved- and so utterly shattered- at the sound of Lin's faint inquiry. Her voice no longer possessed the ever present confidence and steadfast conviction. How many days had we ignorantly endured our indefinite periods of prison in one another's presence? How could I have been so foolish that I easily assumed Lin had been executed like my father? My fingers dug deeper into her skin, her bones groaning in protest to my hold, but she remained silent as she watched my tears begin to fall.

"Kailyn," she repeated hoarsely, eyes darting all over my tear stained face.

"We were ambushed," I explained, "We didn't even last a night!"

"Where's Tenzin?"

"I- I don't know," I sobbed, "I-It all happened so fast."

Lin's other hand came up and cupped my burning face. That silent comfort gave me the strength to ask the next question.

"Lin, did he...?"

Any hope I had left that we would escape was broken at her unspoken answer. The Beifong legacy line had ended. The daughter of a legendary bender had officially sacrificed everything for her duty to Republic City. Bile rose in my throat and I trembled beneath the fresh waves of memories brought on by Amon's taunts.

"I failed-"

"-No one," I interjected, "Korra is safe."

"But what about you?"

"_Why can't you be normal?!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mama!" I wailed, raising my arms t shield myself from the multitude of blows. _

_That only served to enrage her more; the power behind her blows increased and I saw her beautiful face trembling with rage. _

"_Please, Mama, stop! I'll be good- I promise, I'll be normal!" _

"_You promised me you wouldn't lie to me," she growled. _

"_I'll try-" I began sobbing in earnest, and took the next onslaught of blows as quietly as I could. _

"_What have I done to anger the Spirits that they punished me with a freak of a daughter?"_

I awoke to the sound of my own voice, hoarsely crying out to the darkness. I ripped my hand out of Lin's and scrambled backwards to lurch towards the bucket that served as my toilet. My fingers clenched the cheap metal as I violently vomited into the bucket. The acid burned my throat and left a lingering stench in my cage. My clammy, trembling hands almost unconsciously came up to grip my throbbing head. I lurched forward on my haunches when I had to expunge again; once I finished, I haphazardly fell to the side to rest against the wall. My shuddering sobs hissed through the silent prison, and I drummed the heel of my hand against my head to pummel away the cacophony on memories that all vied for the forefront of my mind. I could feel Lin's penetrating gaze through the grate. I turned my head into the wall, the cold metal felt good against my viscid brow. The physical anchor kept me from falling into the past.

'_I urge you to meditate when threatened with relapse, Kailyn, if you will not talk with someone. Let the memories fall away- they do not define you_."

My eyes pooled with fresh tears at the sound of Tenzin's voice weaving through my mind. I had an abnormality- I should have been able to protect the closest people I had for a family... I flinched as a fresh wave of nausea brought on by the self-loathing rolled over me.

"Kailyn?" Lin murmured.

"Leave me alone." My voice held no malice- in fact it held nothing at all- just the way _she_ liked it. I exhaled tremulously as the image of my mother's rage warped features flickered before my eyes in the darkness.

"Talk to me, Kailyn."

"She was right," I explained, more to myself than to Lin, "I should never have been born-"

"-Stop it."

"I have never had the blessing of a mother's love," I continued, crawling back to the grate. I slowly curled on my side on the cold floor, as Lin had done, and warily met her gaze. I closed my eyes, for I lacked the nerve to keep going if I kept eye contact. "I was born to nonbending parents, as you already know, and both were from great and noble bloodlines...my mother went to great lengths to make sure I was kept away from people until I could control my bending." I paused to swallow the bile in my throat, and murmured, "But I was wild with my joy, ever-marvelling at the power of my raw energy. My mother changed then. She told me I was a mistake- that it was hard enough to keep this secret without me flaunting my curse. She told me I was forbidden to bend, and so...I foolishly attempted to bend in secret."

Silent tears coursed down the bridge of my nose and my cheeks as I worried my cracked lower lip until it bled. "I was six years' old when she first hit me- she was more angry than I had ever seen her when I returned to the house with torn and dirty clothes, and on impulse fueled rage she lashed out at me. She sent me to my room with a silent, harsh hand...and left me up there for hours. When she came up, she sobbed as she held me in her arms- vowing that she would never do it again, and begged me not to tell my father when he returned early tomorrow." The words became more difficult to articulate- I had held them inside for so long...they seemed rusty, so ugly from being hidden from the light for so long.

"She doted upon me after that, and I did everything I could to please her. She let me bend for several weeks, before she changed again and forbade me once more. I tried-" my voice cracked as my chest burned, "I tried to eliminate the only thing about myself that I loved to keep her happy. I wanted her love more than anything, but again I failed to train in the mountains in secret. My mother struck me multiple times, and that was when the bruises began. She made certain they were carefully received when my father was away, and that I always knew how great a disappointment my existence was. _I_ _was __lucky to be born_."

"Kailyn..."

"For nearly six years, the woman who brought me life and into this world beat me- I learned that there was strength in silence..."

"What happened next?"

"My father discovered the abuse and cast my mother out. We moved to Republic City, and I was sent to Air Temple Island to learn to fight off the imbalance of my chakras under Tenzin's tutelage. He- He saved me- he showed me the strength and patience to overcome the memories. I started to...relapse, when my father was murdered- I felt the same helplessness watching him die when I could do noth-" I broke off, and made to wipe my tears. I pause and tensed when I blearily made out Lin reach through the bars. I flinched when her cold hand cupped my face, but I did not recoil. This was Lin, she was not _her_.

"That does not define you," she whispered, "You are worth more than anything that woman said to you."


	22. Chapter 22

"My father would tell me something similar," I mused, a brief smile quirking my lips.

"You would make him so proud," Lin assured me, "You surprise me at times- more than anyone I know."

"Except your mother."

"You remind me of her- in ways it hurts sometimes," she added.

"I'm sorry," I blurted, and began to withdraw.

"You needn't be- sometimes I need to remember."

Hesitantly, I threaded our fingers together and pressed my forehead against the grate. "Lin, what if we never-"

"-Don't speak, just close your eyes," Lin interjected, "My mother once took me to Ember Island as a child...I remember the crisp, sea air and the gulls calling out above me. The water is warm to the skin, and smooths out the rough edges you would never had known you possessed. My mother and I laid out beneath the starry sky with the earth surrounding us, and we would fall asleep to earth's humming thrall..."

Gentle, calloused fingers combing through my lank hair stirred me from my slumber. My eyes fluttered open, and instantly met Lin's. "How long...?" I slurred.

"Not even four hours."

It was then I saw the dark rings under her own eyes- how long had she laid alone in the darkness? I released Lin's hand and rolled onto my back. I clumsily rose to my feet; my muscles screamed in voiceless protest at the sudden demand to perform, sore from disuse and the electric shock from the Lieutenant's kali sticks. I slid a foot in an arch in front me- bare sole sliding against the smooth metal- brought it up until my bent knee brushed my chest, and slammed it down. The impact shot reverberating pulses up my leg in painful jolts. I felt nothing. I brought my foot up again, and slammed it down with bruising force.

I remember reading the tale of the might Toph Beifong- how she was trapped in a metal cage like mine to be brought back to her parents. _Everything is connected- feel for the fine pieces of earth deep within the cold metal. You can't miss it- unless you're Avatar Twinkletoes_.

There it was.

I could sense the fragments of earth left in the metal. I thrust the backs of my hands against the wall separating Lin and me. The metal was unyielding; my arms trembled from the strain. "Come on," I grunted behind clenched teeth.

"Kailyn- stop!" Lin called out in a hoarse whisper.

I ignored her and continued to punch at the cell's wall. My knuckles cracked and bled, but I continued my assault- I wouldn't stop until the metal yielded. I cried out; the metal groaned and finally gave way with a final shrill moan. I was met with Lin's haggard, astonished face through the small hole I had crafted. I pried apart the opening until it was large enough for Lin to climb through.

"Come on," I urged, and held out my hand for her to take, "We don't have much time." I winced as Lin firmly took hold of my injured hand to heave herself into my cell. "Stay close to me," I murmured. I summoned every ounce of my resolve I had left in me, and kicked down the door. I tugged insistently on Lin's hand as we hurried down the corridor.

"Enough, go to your po-" the Lieutenant began, but stopped short when he saw us.

I pushed Lin behind me and locked my feet into position. I clapped my hands together to send two walls of earth from the out of the ground to sandwich the two walls Chi Blockers behind him. The Lieutenant dodged the assault with uncanny ease, but I was ready. I enveloped a fist with earth, and launched myself at him with a summoned springboard from the ground. I hurtled through the air and landed just in front of the Lieutenant. I grinned wolfishly as I punched him cleanly under the jaw and exhaled loudly when he crumpled to the floor.

"Kailyn-"

"-Not now, all right?" I dismissed faintly, "Let's get out of here." I raised us up onto the street and my mind reeled at the image presented at the level Republic City had descended to. Cars and police airships were strewn about like massive, broken toys and the air was acrid with smoke.

"We need to get to Korra," Lin urged.

I racked my brain for any clue that could be where Korra and our friends were hiding. I growled in frustration until I finally realised where- a place where benders and nonbenders sought refuge. "I know where to look," I answered, and walked to the side of the street, We ducked into the alley I had been guided into by Gommu, and searched for the man hole.

"Kailyn, we need to keep moving- Amon probably has Equalists patrolling the streets," Lin growled.

"I know- I know, but I think I know where to start looking for Korra," I mumbled, and ran my fingers along the lid of the man hole. Blood trickled between my fingers as I tugged at the rarely used entrance. "Get in," I panted when I managed to pry it open.

Lin quirked a brow at me, but wordlessly slid into the darkness. I followed her just as a car sped past; I took hold of Lin's hand and led her through the small tunnel. "This was where I went the night we quarreled when you were in the hospital," I explained softly. I weaved our way through the labyrinth of darkness. My memory did not fail me- I soon saw the light that led to the entrance of the slums. My eyes squinted at the sudden onslaught of light; Lin tensed behind me, and so I stopped. I turned to face her and reached out to cup her face. She flinched beneath my cold, sticky fingers and I murmured, "Trust me."

"Miss Hsiao, Lady Beifong!" Gommu exclaimed as we stepped into the light, "Amon told the city you two were imprisoned!"

"Broke out," I remarked wryly, and slowly folded my arms across my chest. "Gommu, have you heard anything about where the Avatar might be?"

"She was here- with her friends- they just left," Gommu explained hastily. He scratched his head and then added, "Korra was going to go after Amon-"

"WHAT?!" Lin interjected, eyes wide.

"She can't- she's not ready-" I panicked.

"-She will be fine," Gommu reassured me, "That Mako won't let anything happen to her."

"What about Bolin? Where has he gone off to?"

"He went with General Iroh and Asami Sato to take down the Equalist airfield."

I worried my lip with my teeth and briefly wrung my hands together. I could feel Lin's eyes taking in my every move with a pensive gleam.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"We wait," Lin answered, "Neither of us are in any shape to help fight." She took a seat and motioned for me to do the same. I did as requested and began to fiddle with my hands again. I stilled when Lin's hand came over mine. She said nothing, but her eyes softened; her hand tightened its grip over mine and I leaned into her.

"Lin, I'm scared."

Lin wrapped an arm around my shoulders and drew me close. Her fingers dug into my shoulder with a fierce tenderness as I trembled. "Don't be- you conquered the day," she murmured in my ear. Her long fingers carded idly through my hair as I struggled to control my fear.

I do not know how long we sat in silence. I allowed myself to be exposed, like a nerve, as I sought solace in her arms. Where was the Equalist airfield? Would Bolin be all right?"

I was torn from my thoughts when Lin broke the silence, and asked, "What is going between you and that earthbender boy?"

"Nothing," I explained.

"Keep it that way."


	23. Chapter 23

I raised my head to look at her, confused. Brows furrowed- lips thinned- Lin was reminiscing. It was then I realised the final step to the equation that composed Lin Beifong's relationship with Tenzin. "You're in love with him," I deduced faintly, "And he broke your heart..."

"I don't want to talk about my feelings-"

"-No, that's not it. Pema stole him from you," I interjected, rambling, "You are still-"

"Kailyn, enough. Yes, Tenzin and I were briefly romantically involved." Lin's eyes fluttered shut and she lost herself to her own thoughts.

"Lin, I am so sorry," I murmured, and placed and hand over hers.

"It was a long time ago," she mumbled.

"But the past's keen sting lingers."

"You get that from your father, you know, that spiritual mumbo jumbo," Lin teased.

"I learned a lot from him," I mused, and nervously plucked at a loose thread on my torn trousers.

"We will see everyone again, Kailyn," Lin assured me.

"I hope so," I whispered. I laid my head down to rest in Lin's lap, and fell asleep.

"Kailyn, wake up!" Lin chided.

I lurched upright and wildly looked about. Gommu and a man dressed in a United Forces' uniform stood before us. "Are you Kailyn Hsiao?" the latter inquired.

"Yes."

"I am General Iroh, I was sent to find you and Lin Beifong."

"By whom?"

"Councilman Tenzin, of course." Lin and I smiled tremulously at one another before General Iroh regained our attention, "Come, we are to meet them on Air Temple Island."

The ferry ride across Yue Bay was painstakingly slow; I paced the length of the boat like a caged wildcat, pausing only to glance at how much distance has been crossed since my last look. Lin, on the other hand, could have been mistaken for a statue; I ceased my pacing and hesitantly made my way over to her side.

"What trouble you?" I pressed softly.

"I failed to keep the airbenders safe- Amon took their bending, I'm sure of it."

"No, the airbenders are fine. Pardon my interruption, but we are nearly to Air Temple Island," General Iroh explained.

"Whatever happens," I murmured, "We are in this together."

The moment my feet touched the dock, I was almost knocked off my feet by the airbender children.

"We went to break you and Lin out of prison, but the cells were ripped apart!" Ikki exclaimed.

"It seems that Kailyn had one more surprise for us," Tenzin murmured from behind me.

I smiled demurely and nervously shuffled my feet. "It wasn't-" I began.

"You taught yourself metalbending?!" Bolin interjected, "You are like one in a hundred!"

"I hardly call what I-"

"-Kailyn!"

I slowly turned about on my heel and saw Asami sprinting towards me. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, and I returned the action wholeheartedly. "Thank the spirits you are all right!" she whispered in my ear, "My father- he...he told me you were dead."

"I am not sorry to disappoint," I teased, "But I wouldn't make it that easy to kill me."

"I can't believe Amon got you, too."

My smile faded and I slowly turned to see who Lin was talking to. It was Korra. My eyes darted frantically between Lin and Korra. _Despair. Shame_. _Emptiness_. _Guilt_. Lin and the Avatar were more alike than ever. What did that mean for the Avatar Cycle? Was it broken?

A man standing out on a passing ship cried out and clapped his hands against his chest tore my attention away from Korra. "That would be Commander Bumi," General Iroh explained as he walked up to us, "A bit of a wild man."

Asami and General Iroh made their way over to the small group gathered around the Avatar, and I made to follow suite. However, I stumbled back when Bolin crashed into me from his clumsy haste to embrace me. My cheeks burned at the action, and my arms hesitantly folded across his back. "Hey," I greeted lamely, and awkwardly patted his back when he did not let me go.

"Hiroshi told the whole city how the Equalists had captured you and Beifong- thank goodness you're okay!"

I smiled sheepishly, and my cheeks burned. "Glad to make him eat his words," I mumbled, and slowly withdrew from him, "How long were the two of us imprisoned?"

Bolin averted his eyes at my inquiry, and aimlessly shuffled his feet. "A little over a week," he answered.

"Kailyn, come with me," Lin called out, voice soft which surprised me. I followed her over to a pagoda out of hearing range from the others. "I am going to the Southern Water Tribe with the others-"

"-I'll go with you-"

"-to see if Master Katara can return my bending," Lin finished smoothly, as if I had not interjected.

"We'll find a way," I murmured adamantly.

The corner of Lin's lips twitched in a flicker of a smile, and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, let's find you a change of clothes," she said. She then took me by the wrist and dragged me towards the bathhouse. She ran the steaming water into the small tub and motioned for me to get in. "There should be some clothes still in one of the guest rooms," she muttered, "Wait for me."

I disrobed, gritting my teeth at the aching joints and sore muscles, and then lowered myself into the bath. The tense coils beneath my skin eased, and my head fell back onto the lip of the tub. I made to drop my hands into the water, but the open wounds were too tender. At that moment, I envied the waterbenders- if they felt such tranquility around water at all times, surely that is why they felt the need to carry some with them in trinkets.

"Give me your hands."

I nearly jumped out of the tub at the arrival of Lin, but controlled myself enough only to grip the rim of the bath fiercely. My shredded knuckles cracked open and I hissed as I cradled them to my chest.

"Kailyn," Lin sighed impatiently, and held out her own hand. I did as requested and tensed when Lin ran a wet linen over the broken flesh. She washed away from the blood, new and old, and then did the same for my other. "Your hair looks disgusting," she chided.

"I will refrain from remarking on the state of your own," I chuckled faintly with a quirked brow.

She wordlessly went about washing my tangled mess of hair, and I watched the water dull to a muted brown as a result of her labours. "Get out, or we will have to start all over again," she grunted, and hauled me to my feet. She tossed me a towel to dry off, and then handed me a pile of neatly folded clothes. "A little dated, but my old clothes should fit you," she explained.

I paused to take a second glance at the clothes; they were innocuous, yet of obvious quality. The long sleeved top was fastened by a row of intricate buttons that ran from the shoulder to its hem. The pants were loose and soft to the touch. "How do I look?" I asked in jest when I had finished dressing, playfully twirling about.

"Heeey, Beifong! Don't be such a stick in mud and stop hiding!"

Lin huffed, and slid the door open to reveal Commander Bumi.

"When did you settle down and have a kid?! I didn't think you were the type!" he thundered.

"Now is not the time for your antics, Bumi," Lin scolded in a hissing whisper, and glared at the man.

"Aw, come on, Beifong! You can't deny it- she looks like you too much!"

"Kailyn Hsiao, pleasure," I greeted the man smoothly, holding my hand for him to shake.

"Well one thing's for sure- she didn't inherit your temper!" Commander Bumi chortled, and vigorously shook my hand.


	24. Chapter 24

I was startled by his enthusiasm, but promptly adapted and took it in stride. "I am not her daughter, Commander," I gently corrected him with pleasant smile.

"You're joking!"

"I am sorry to disappoint you, sir," I mused wryly.

"Kailyn, Lin, we're getting ready to leave," Tenzin explained as he paused in the doorway.

"Say 'hi' to Mum for me," Bumi shouted, and clapped Tenzin on the back.

"Do you need a jacket?" Lin asked softly.

"I think I might have left one here," I answered. I rifled through the spare room and found the coat in question. I followed her out of the house, where the "New Team Avatar" and the airbender family awaited on Oogi's back. Lin and I began to scale Oogi's side, and my brow furrowed when I saw Lin's arm tremble. I cast a meaningful glance at Bolin, who dutifully offered his hand to Lin.

"Thanks, kid," Lin said gruffly.

I gave Bolin a grateful smile and wordlessly slid into place beside Lin. I leaned into her for strength and solace, my eyes heavy with fatigue.

"Get some rest, I will wake you." Lin wrapped her arms around me, and cradled me against her metal clad frame.

"I can't shake being scared," I whispered.

"And what can scare a thick headed fool like you?" Lin mumbled wryly.

"That I would never get the chance to thank you- you gave up so much when you took me in-"

"-Just go to sleep, Kailyn, spirits you are worse than those airbender kids," Lin interjected softly, "Save that for another day." Her fingers cradled the back of my head just as my lids drooped.

"_I thought I told you that you were forbidden to leave the grounds!" _

"_Mama, I'm sorry! It hurts when I don't-" _

_**SMACK!**_

_My earnest protest was silenced by her hand colliding against the side of my face. _

"_You are supposed to act normal, Kailyn!"she seethed, taking me roughly by the shoulders to shake me. "Do you understand, Kailyn?!" she demanded. _

"_I'm sorry- I'm sorry- so sorry!" I sobbed. _

"_Kailyn, answer me! Kailyn!" _

"Kailyn!"

Lin.

My brow furrowed as my eyes clenched shut to lock in the tears; I was mortified that those I cared for could see in such an exposed state. And there it was… the gentle swipe of calloused fingertips that smoothed away the harsh 'v' at the centre of my brow. Then came the languid circuits about my temples, as if drawing out poison from a wound. "Kailyn, I want you to open your eyes," Lin urged softly.

"I can't," I croaked, nearly inaudible.

"Yes, you can- look at me." Slowly, my eyes opened and saw Lin kneeling before me. "You are safe," Lin assured me, "And you are not with her- you are here with me."

My fumbling hands reached out to grip Lin's wrist in a bruising grip. "I can't get away," I whimpered.

"You will...in time," she promised me. She wiped back a sweaty tendril that clung to my clammy brow. She frowned surreptitiously at something over my shoulder, and my cheeks burned under the intensity of my blush. Only when Lin gently took hold of my hands did I realise they were a mess of partially dried scabs and partially closed wounds. It was strange, to see a physical fruition of my bending for the first time in my life. "We will have a healer take a look at you when we land," Lin added faintly.

"I'm fine," I dismissed, "Just need to get them wrapped."

"I don't want you to risk infection," Lin muttered.

I pulled my hands away from hers and folded then defensively into the protection of my chest. "I said I'm fine," I spat faintly. Lin and I glared darkly at one another, both of us too stubborn to look away. I sighed faintly, "I'm sorry- I shouldn't be so abrasive." I fell against the back of Oogi's saddle and rubbed at my temples.

"That earthbender boy is staring," Lin remarked darkly.

"Probably because he doesn't know how to handle a girl crying."

"Hmph."

"Come with me," Lin urged once Oogi had landed in the base of the White Lotus in the South Pole, "I would prefer Katara to see to your care, but Kya will be more than sufficient, as Katara will be seeing to Korra."

"Kya...Tenzin's sister?" I murmured.

"Yes," Lin replied, and opened a tent flap for me to slip in ahead of her.

"Erm, hello?" a woman, who I imagined to be Kya, greeted me slowly. A broad grin broke out on her lovely features when Lin followed in after me. "Lin!" she exclaimed, and pulled the stoic woman into a fierce embrace. I snickered faintly to myself at the sight of Lin standing stiffly in the waterbender's arms. "What on earth are you doing here?" Kya inquired as she pulled back.

"We are here with the Avatar," Lin explained smoothly, brow furrowed from her discomfort. "I need you to heal her," she added with a nod of her head in my direction.

Kya's attention returned returned to me, and I raised my head to levelly meet her gaze. "Hello," I finally said in reply, and bowed to pay my respect, "My name is Kailyn."

Kya's eyes narrowed at my marred hands, and the waterbender fell into action. Her hands were engulfed in water that began to glow blue and then she pushed the water over my hands. I winced at the initial contact of the cool water over my throbbing hands. "Multiple cracked bones- some fractured," Kya tisked, "What are you having this girl do, Lin?"

Lin's hand gently grasped my shoulder and she murmured, "She saved our lives."

I looked up at her and gave her a tired smile. I rested against her ever-sure frame and breathed the chill, freedom laced air.

"How do you know Lin?" Kya asked as she worked.

"I am her-"

"-My mo- she's...she is my guardian," I answered clumsily. My face burned and I looked away so as to not meet Lin's rapt gaze.

"Oh, okay," Kya announced, unconvinced. She pulled the water away from my hands. I beheld my freshly healed hands in awe; the skin was a raw pink- as if it were only chapped from the cold.

"Let me see," Lin ordered faintly, holding out her hands for me to place my own in. Hesitantly, I did as requested and Lin turned my hands over to examine them. "Thank you, Kya," Lin said, and then pulled me out of the tent.

"Don't be strangers!" Kya called out after us.

Lin led me into the White Lotus' cabin house where everyone was waiting for Korra to emerge from the other room with Katara. I sat beside Pema, who held a fitfully sleeping Rohan in her arms.

"May I?" I inquired softly.

"Of course," Pema answered, and placed the babe in my arms, "He'll sleep better- I'm too tense for him to get comfy."

I smiled tenderly at Rohan and I trailed a ghosting finger along cheekbone and watched his eyes flutter beneath their closed lids. The door opened, revealing an aged, waterbending woman.

"There is nothing I can do to restore Korra's connection to the other elements," the woman announced solemnly.


	25. Chapter 25

Lin rose to her feet and stared at the woman. "But you are the greatest healer in the world," she implored, "There has to be something!"

The room fell silent as Korra emerged from the healing chamber. She possessed the same look as Lin... broken and without solace of hope. She looked at all of us in the eye before she barreled past everyone in order toget out of the house. "I'm sorry-" she cried over her shoulder.

"Go after her," I urged Mako, and then turned my attention to Lin. She stood alone whilst everyone else turned to seek the comfort of their families; slowly, I made my way over to her, and she looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "I'm here," I murmured, and gently took hold of her hand, "I made you a promise."

"If Katara cannot restore Korra's bending...then- then how am I to get mine back?"

"We will find a way," I reassured her faintly.

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" Lin sighed.

"Nope- seems like I got that from you," I reassured her faintly, and gently shuffled Rohan in my arms.

"Kailyn, a word," Tenzin called out faintly.

"Not now, Tenzin," I replied, and refused to take my eyes off Lin. Tenzin placed a firm hand on my shoulder, and so in turn I turned around. I handed the sleeping baby to his father, and then took hold of Lin's hand. "Be with your family," I added gently.

"They're going to scar," Lin mused suddenly.

"Hm?"

Lin's thumb ran over my recently healed knuckles, drawing my attention to a recently acquired scar that ran a jagged line across my hand.

"Scars are stories that aren't meant to be forgotten."

"Who said that?"

"My father," I answered.

"He may have been a politician, but I liked him...most of the time," Lin chuckled lightly, but swiftly grew solemn.

The door burst open, revealing an exhilarated Avatar and a wide eyed Mako. "Beifong!" Korra exclaimed, "Come with me." She came up to the two of us and took Lin by the hand. Wordlessly, I followed them out to the earthbending meditation temple. A gentle smile curved my lips as I reached out and touched one of the large, upright boulders. My eyes closed as I felt the hum of the earth tremble up the length of my arm.

My attention was drawn back to Korra and Lin, both whom were above us on the first platform of the flights of stairs that led into the earth temple. Lin was kneeling in front of the Avatar, lips set in a straight line as she looked up at Korra. Korra took a deep breath and eyes ignited with the celestial light of the Avatar State. Lin's personage began to glow as well, and as swiftly as the light had engulfed the two of them- it had gone.

Lin looked up at the Avatar, features smoothed, and the latter faintly nodded her head in encouragement. Lin rose to her feet; my heart leapt in my throat as I saw Lin's feet slide apart in a tell-tale move. Lin's arms rose up, and to my delight and everyone else's surprise, the boulders surrounding us rose in silent obedience of Lin's voiceless order. I could have laughed at Bolin's face of shocked awe, but I was too overjoyed at the miracle I had borne witness to. A beaming smile erupted on my face as I hurried towards Lin; I ignored Tenzin's attempt to elicit congratulations- I could only continue making my way to Lin.

My momentum was so great that even when I intended to stop, I discovered I could not. I frantically latched onto Lin as I clambered to remain on my feet, and Lin scrambled about to help me remain upright. I clung to her with such fierce ferocity my arms were trembling from the exertion...but Lin was holding me with equal fervour. "Thank you," I whispered to no one fervently.

Lin Beifong may not have been what I wanted at first- but I realised now she was what I needed.

_Fin._


	26. Chapter 26

Afterword by Kiley S. Snape

Hello, everyone.

First of all, thank you to all my fantastic followers who have fallen in love with this story. It amazes me that I finally have a posted, completed fanfiction of an idea that did not cease to bounce around in my brain ever since "The Revelation" in Book One.

Secondly, and most joyously- I am here to tell you that this is not the last of Kailyn Hsiao-Beifong. As you read this, know I am already working on a sequel that follows Book Three, as unfortunately- there isn't a lot of Beifong action in Book Two. So, I will post one shots that will lead up to the sequel.

However, I will not post the sequel until it is completely finished.

Thank you for your support and reviews- they keep me going,

Kiley S. Snape


End file.
